What Lies Ahead of Us
by GoTutorGirl
Summary: You'd think that all the drama would end after high school. Guess not.
1. Chapter One

Hello, everyone. I just wanted to give you a little info on the story. This is 4 years after graduation. There are three couples living together at the beginning of the story: Brooke & Chase, Nathan & Haley, and Lucas & Peyton. If you don't like these couples, well, you might not want to read this. But, the couples will change from time to time. But, before any of this, Brooke & Peyton went to LA together, but came back to Tree Hill. Brooke is now the fashion designer she dreamed of being. Peyton works at a studio. Nathan & Haley had another kid after Jamie, who's name is Rachel.

_"What Lies Ahead of Us" - _**Chapter One **

* * *

"Wake up, Brooke!" Chase called as he walked into the bedroom of their apartment. Looking at the brunette girl who was underneath the feathered comforter, he smiled.

"I _can't_," Brooke yelled. "More..." "Sleep.." She pulled the covers over her head, ignoring her boyfriend's remarks. The one thing she didn't want to have to do today is get up. She had been feeling sick these past couple of days, and didn't want to get up from her comfy bed.

Chase looked at her, already laughing at the sight of her hair all over the place. He found it really cute. "Did you forget? You have a doctor's appointment in two hours! You gotta get up!"

"_Shit_." Brooke muttered, remembering. She groaned as she got up out of the bed. "I'm gonna take a shower." Brooke yelled, running to the bathroom. Before she made it to the door, Chase stopped her. Brooke looked into his eyes, and he gave her a kiss. She smiled, and then turned on the shower. Chase grinned as he watched her go, and he stood there thinking about how he could live like this forever.

* * *

Haley yawned as she walked into the kitchen of her house. She filled a mug with coffee, and sat down at the table. She was soon joined at the table by Nathan, who kissed her and sat down.

"Kids aren't up yet?" She asked, looking at Nathan who was sitting across from her. He shook his head, taking a sip from Haley's coffee. A smirk was upon his face, and Haley smiled.

"Jamie couldn't sleep last night. I stayed with him until he did." Haley whispered, yawning once again.

"Aww, Hales, you could've asked me to stay with him. You need your sleep." He said, laughing.

"Shut up!" She said, hitting his arm playfully as she laughed. He could always manage to put a smile on her face.

"Ow!" He joked, rubbing the spot where she had hit him.

"Aww, I bet that hurt _so _much." Haley rolled her eyes, a grin on her face.

"It did." He whispered softly, leaning into kiss her. A smirk was on his face as he kissed her again. "No, really," Nathan said, pulling away. "You're a great mother, Haley James Scott, you know that?"

Blushing, Haley kissed him once more.

* * *

"Good morning, Blondie." Lucas smiled, leaning on the door as he sipped at his coffee. He had been standing there the past ten minutes, just watching Peyton as he waited for her to wake up.

"Good morning, Luke." Peyton giggled. Lucas smiled. He loved having that effect on her. It made him feel powerful, knowing that she was in love with him, and he was in love with her.

**A/N**: It's really short, I know. I write really short chapters, but hopefully you enjoyed this. Thanks for reading. Please review :)

* * *


	2. Chapter Two

* * *

"_What Lies Ahead Of Us_" - **Chapter Two**

* * *

Brooke sat in a chair in the waiting room of the doctor's office. She was nervous, playing with her hands. She didn't think she would feel this way, after her talk with Peyton. But she was, and it scared her even more.

**_(flashback) _**

"Peyton!" Brooke screamed, knocking on the door of Peyton and Lucas' apartment.

"Brooke? What the hell? Are you okay?" Peyton asked, startled by her friend coming into her apartment at about seven in the morning.

"I have to talk to you about something. It's important." Brooke's face showed she was really scared, and Peyton offered her in. They sat on the couch, and Peyton asked her what was going on.

"I might be pregnant." Brooke said, not making any eye contact with her best friend. She was so scared, considering she wasn't finacially or mentally strong enough to support a child with the guy she was living with that she hadn't even married yet.

The shocked look on Peyton's face made Brooke even more nervous. She continued rambling on and on about how she was late and she was scared and she had a doctor's appointment the next day.

"Okay, Brooke, just slow down. How late are you?" Peyton asked.

"_Late_!" Brooke screamed, anxious and angry all at the same time. Peyton put her hands over her face, realizing that this was going to get messy. "I'm so scared."

Peyton hid her face in her hands, thinking this all through. After a couple moments of silence, she looked up at Brooke who was waiting for an answer.

"_Why_?" Peyton asked, simply.

"What? What do you mean? I'm twenty-four, Peyt! Twenty-four! Chase and I aren't even married! I can't support a child right now!" She started rambling again, and Peyton sighed.

"Peyton, I love this guy. I'm in love with him, but I mean having a baby! That's crazy! Well, it's not crazy, but at our age? I can't do that! And having a baby, it might push things. I mean, if I was pregnant, we'd have to get married. I want to, but what if he doesn't want to? He would be forced into a relationship with a woman that he might not fully love, and he'd have to take care of his baby! I mean, that's-"

"_Brooke_!" Peyton yelled, confused. "Are you kidding me? Do you really think he doesn't want to get married to you? Do you really think that? Because if you do, then you are so wrong. He loves you _so _much! I see it when he looks into your eyes, everytime he kisses you. He loves you, and I see it clearly. How do you not?"

**_(end of flashback) _**

Brooke realized how stupid she was being. She really couldn't help it though, she got that way when she got scared. But, she knew that the love between her and Chase was so strong that nothing and no one was going to change it.

"Brooke Davis?" The nurse called, looking at all of the people that were waiting in the waiting room.

Brooke looked up at the nurse, nodding her head. "That's me." She exclaimed, getting up from her seat and not feeling nervous at all.

* * *

Peyton sat down at a cafe in Tree Hill, drinking a cup of coffee. She was relaxing, considering she was on a lunch break. Peyton needed to keep eye on the time, because she had to get back to work in thirty minutes.

Sighing, she sat at the cafe, just thinking. Thinking about life, and love, and everything that didn't make sense to her. She wondered about how her life would end up. Would she still be with Lucas? Would she still have the job that she had now? Would she still be happy? Would she be even happier than she is now?

She heard a familar voice in the distance, someone who had just walked in. The voice was familiar, but she couldn't figure out who the person of the voice was. Turning around, she knew exactly who it was.

**Jake**.

It was Jake. The man that she was going to marry, once a very long time ago. The guy, whom she thought she was going to spend the rest of her entire life with, was standing right in front of her.

She gasped, the mug slipping out of her hand and shattering into a hundred pieces on the floor beneath her. But, her focus was only on the man in front of her. And once again .. She wondered how her life would end up.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter, because honestly, reviews are everything and the only thing that keeps me going.

* * *


	3. Chapter Three

* * *

"_What Lies Ahead Of Us_" -**Chapter Three **

* * *

The smirk on Jake's face made Peyton roll her eyes and laugh. She ran over to him, giving him a hug. "How have you been?" She asked warmly, looking at him with a smile on her face.

She had missed him and for ages she had been wondering how he was. Now, he was here, and she couldn't believe it. He was okay, and she was so happy. There were so many things that she wanted to say, yet it seemed like she couldn't speak at all.

"I've been great, Peyton, we're all just fine." Jake smiled at her, his daughter standing right by his side. Jenny was a beautiful girl. She had light brown hair with many blonde higlights that had slight curls scattered everywhere. Her face and skin was beautiful.

Peyton smiled at the two of them, and somehow the feelings that she once had for her him swarmed right back into her life.

* * *

Brooke ran up the steps, leading to a hallway of apartments. She was rushing, looking for a specific number that led to Peyton and Lucas' apartment. When she finally found it, she knocked on the door repeatedly. When she heard no sign of movement, she got out her purse and the key that Peyton had gave her, and let herself in.

Running inside, Brooke squealed when she saw Peyton walking to her. "Nice job letting yourself in." Peyton joked, looking at her best friend in front of her.

"Well, that is the point of having a key," Brooke shot back, and Peyton smirked. Brooke grinned, looking vibrant and excited.

"P. Sawyer, I'm _pregnant_!" She screamed, and Peyton looked shocked. They both jumped up & down, squeezing each other. They couldn't believe that a little one would be around soon.

"Babe, I'm so excited for you!" Peyton exclaimed, grinning. "I can't believe it!"

Still jumping up and down, Lucas joined in, and the three of them burst out laughing. "What happened?" Lucas laughed.

Brooke looked back and forth from Peyton to Lucas, so excited she thought she might burst. "Peyton's pregnant!" She screamed, but then stopped smiling when Luke's face froze. "Luke, aren't you happy?" Turning to Peyton, who's eyes were wide, she realized what she had said. "Oh my god! No, no, no, I'm the one that's pregnant, Luke! Not Peyton." Brooke said, reassuring him and laughing nervously. Peyton stared at Lucas, a slightly angry look on her face.

"Good to know where you at," Peyton winked at him, and the two of them walked away, leaving Lucas sighing.

_Dammit. _

* * *

If you liked it, please let me know. If you didn't, well .. let me know. LMAO. Thanks!

* * *


	4. Chapter Four

* * *

"_What Lies Ahead of Us_" - **Chapter Four**

* * *

Peyton sat down on the couch, watching TV. Lucas was at the high school coaching, so she was alone for the night. She planned to watch movies and eat popcorn on the couch. Pausing the movie as soon as the phone rang, Peyton picked up the phone.

"Hello?" She asked into the phone.

"Peyton?" A man on the other end said. "Hi, It's Jake."

Peyton sat up from her postion from the couch. "Oh, Hi, Jake."

"I was wondering if you might want to have dinner with me tonight." He asked her, hoping that she might just say yes.

Peyton wondered about this. Lucas would be at the high school the entire night, so there really wasn't a reason that she couldn't go. "Umm. Yeah, sure. I'll go with you. When? And where are we going to go?"

"I'll surprise you. I'm coming to pick you up at seven."

* * *

Jake and Peyton sat down together at a resturant. The atmosphere wasn't too fancy, Jake didn't want this to feel like a date even though he was hoping that they might go farther than just being old friends. He wondered if they way he felt with Peyton was the way that Peyton felt about him.

"Are you okay, Peyton? You haven't been talking much during dinner." Jake asked, trying not to show any sign of worrying in his voice.

"Aw, Jake, I'm sorry. I'm just thinking about some things." She tried to change the subject. "I'll pay, we just have to wave down the waiter."

"Peyton, no, you're not paying. This is all me." He smiled, but Peyton frowned.

"Jake, that's too much for you to have to pay all by yourself. Let me pay for at least some of it." She begged, trying to make sure she wouldn't feel bad by the end of the night.

"No, it's fine, Peyton, really. It's all me." He repeated.

Peyton looked dissappointed, but then gave in. "Ugh! Fine." She whispered.

"Good." He smirked. "I'll take you home."

* * *

Brooke and Chase were walking through the streets of Tree Hill when they stopped at an ice cream stand that was in front of them. The ice cream stand was bringing back old memories for Brooke.

"Do you remember?" Brooke asked Chase, a smile on her face. She was scared that he had forgotten. "This was where our first date was."

"Of course I remember. How could I not?" He whispered to her. He brought her in his arms, and took her out where a small band was playing. He took her hand and started to dance with her like he did on their first date.

"Aww, Chase! Don't make me dance. I suck!" She laughed. He smirked, ignoring the comment and brought her hand to his shoulder. She blushed, looking down as she noticed that people were looking at them.

"I was tutoring you in Calculus on our first date, even though I was failing." She frowned, realizing she had ruined the moment. But, then she realized that it had to have been like that, or they probably wouldn't have met. "You kissed me at the end of the night." Brooke grinned, remembering.

"I remember that while we were dancing, I talked to you about my parents and how I would watch them dance like this." Chase smiled.

"And your footy pajamas." Brooke said, laughing. Chase let go of Brooke's hand, and she made a confused face towards him.

"Brooke.." Chase whispered softly. The way he talked to her sent shivers down her spine. The sound of his voice just melted her.

"You know I love you, right?" He whispered, and Brooke blushed again.

"Of course I know." She said, looking down at the ground beneath her. "What is this about?" Brooke whispered to him sweetly.

"Marry me." He exclaimed. Brooke's smile turned to shock, and she looked into his eyes.

"What?" She said, smiling. Tears were already streaming down her face, and she was in shock.

"I love you. I have never felt this way about anyone in my entire life. There's me, and there's you. You are all I want in this world, and if I can have you, then I will be happy for the rest of my life," He whispered, and she covered her mouth to restrain herself from sobbing. Her world was going to change in a matter of seconds. Chase got down on one knee, opening the box with the most gorgeous diamond ring that she had ever seen. "Brooke Davis, will you marry me?"

* * *

Brooke was so speechless. People all around her were staring and smiling, and she couldn't speak. The tears would not stop pouring from her eyes. "Chase.." Brooke whispered, showing him that she was so surprised.

"It's okay." He told her. "You don't have to answer me yet."

* * *

Peyton walked up to her door, and noticed that Lucas' car hadn't been parked. She guessed that they had a long night at the high school. Jake walked her to the door, and Peyton thanked him for the night.

"Oh, anytime, Peyton. It's really good to see you. I've missed you so much."

Peyton opened the knob to the apartment, but she hesitated. Quickly, she ran up to Jake and kissed him.

* * *

Brooke and Chase continued walking, but they both could sense that the silence between them was killing them. She turned to Chase, not realizing that she had stopped in the middle of the street. But the importance of this moment made them not realize.

"Chase," Brooke started, but then stopped. They both stared into each other's eyes. The light had turned green, and a car turned.. Hitting Chase.

The car hit Chase in the windshield, flipping him over and rolling him into the middle of the street. The car screeched, and turned, hitting a tree and crushing the front of the car.

Brooke screamed a sharp cry, running over to Chase. She dialed 911, but it couldn't because her fingers were numb. She couldn't even see clearly because so many tears were in her eyes. She finally called and the ambulance was on their way. She sat down next to him, her hands shaking as she saw all of the blood. She face was completely pale, and she was crying so hard. "Chase, you have to stay with me, okay. Please. Please, baby, just stay here with me." She whispered, barely being able to breathe.

She thought of losing him. This man that had brought such an influence on her life. The man that had just proposed to her less that five minutes ago. The man whose child she was carrying.

Brooke realized that she never got the chance to tell him. She was going to tell him the news tonight, but she never did. What if he died? What if he would never be apart of their child's life?

She sobbed, realizing that her life could go to hell in a matter of hours.

* * *

Peyton ran to Brooke's apartment, still shocked about what she had done. She was close enough to just run and not take her car. Her eyes were red, and her head was spinning. She had to tell Brooke. Brooke watched as the ambulance took Chase away, and she needed to go tell Peyton.

They both raced to each other's apartments, but then caught each other half way.

"Brooke." Peyton yelled, tears blurring her vision. She still couldn't believe this.

"Peyton," Brooke screamed. "Oh my god." She was in so much shock, she felt nausea.

"I kissed Jake." Peyton said, looking at Brooke hopelessly.

"Chase was hit by a car, right after he proposed to me." Brooke said, cradling her stomach as the sobs racked her body.

"Oh my god. Brooke."

"Peyton." Brooke cried, running into her arms. Peyton held on tight to Brooke, but still, the pain didn't go away.

* * *

Author's Note: Please let me know what you think of the story so far. Reviews are my world. ;) Thanks!


	5. Chapter Five

* * *

"_What Lies Ahead Of Us_" - **Chapter Five**

* * *

Brooke waited, hopelessly and heartbroken, as she stayed in the hospital. A few hours ago, the love of her life had asked her to marry him. Usually, at that time you would feel as if you were the happiest person alive. It was a life changing event. A life changing event ... whom Brooke Davis had not been able to answer to. She had never been able to tell her love that she felt the same way. A life changing event had been ruined by yet another one; A car accident. A car accident that had caused a broken leg and a broken wrist.

All this was told to Brooke when she had arrived at the hospital. Doctors had told her that the love of her life was in a coma. This again was a life changing event. Lives were shattered, and hearts were broken. And all they could was wait. That was why it was called a waiting room.

"Honey, do you need anything?" Peyton asked softly, placing her hand against Brooke's. Brooke shook her head slowly, barely able to lift her head up. Peyton formed a sad smile, rubbing Brooke's hand.

Brooke let out a small cry, refusing Peyton's support and getting up out the chair she was in. She shook her head, letting the tears form in her eyes.

"_Brooke._" Peyton whispered sadly, watching as Brooke walked away. She closed her eyes and let out a small sigh, not being able to believe the day that they were going through. It was unbelieveably tragic, and the thing Peyton hated most was not being able to do anything to stop it.

* * *

Brooke walked straight into the room where Chase was lying. The fact that she wasn't allowed to come in was definitely not stopping her. No doctors were in the room, and Brooke pulled up a chair next to the bed.

She looked at him, a still broken look on her face. He didn't look good, at all. His face was full of cuts and it killed Brooke to see him this way. Her hands started to tremble, and her heart shattered even more.

"Oh, _god_." Brooke let out a broken cry. "I'm so sorry." She whispered. "This is all my fault." She said, staring at the man she loved lying in the hospital bed. "Chase," She said, her voice breaking. "You have to wake up soon." Brooke whispered sadly. "I love you so much, and I can't lose you ... Not like this ... Not when we left like _this_," She said, crying. She then let out a sarcastic laugh as to say: _Look at the pathetic mess you are, Brooke! _She played with her hands, staring at them. "You need to know that I want to marry you. You have to _know _it," She said again, her voice cracking into a sob. "You have to wake up so that I can. And you have to wake up, because I'm carrying your child." She sobbed, letting her head fall into her arms as she drifted into an unknown world.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think.

* * *


	6. Chapter Six

"_What Lies Ahead Of Us_" -**Chapter Six**

* * *

Lucas took another step back, completely appalled. The world that he knew was falling apart, and he couldn't even believe it. "You _what_?"

Peyton tried to explain to him what had happened, but she knew that whatever she said would make her sound pathetic. Then she realized that that was basically who she was. She was pathetic. She had cheated. She had comitted something that was beyond horrible, and she had broken someone's heart in the mean time. "Luke, I was going to tell you_ right_ now, but then this-"

"How could this have happened? You haven't even seen him ..." Lucas said, completly confused and angry.

"Luke, he came back. He came back a couple days ago. He's in Tree Hill. Lucas, I am _so_ sorry-"

"So you just walked right up and kissed him? Peyton, what the hell is _wrong_ with you?!" Lucas yelled, and she shook her head, ashamed of herself. She was feeling so guilty, so horrible. She didn't want this for him. She never meant to hurt him, but she couldn't stop how she felt.

Peyton didn't say a word. She didn't want to say anything, because she knew that she couldn't try and fix what had happened. She couldn't try and explain it, she couldn't try and make things better, because she knew in her heart that what had happened was the truth. She knew that she couldn't try and change the truth. What had happened had happened. That was it.

Lucas stared at her, disgusted and betrayed. "Do you_ really_ hate me enough to cheat on me?" He yelled, and Peyton rubbed her forehead. There was nothing left to say.

"I'm sorry." Peyton whispered, "I just can't do this anymore with you. We're done." She said, looking away from him as the tears rolled down her cheeks. Peyton walked out of the hallway, leaving him there, feeling betrayed.

* * *

"Listen Rachel," Haley explained to her in their living room. "Nathan and I work every weekday. He comes home at noon, and I come home around 5-6ish. You just need to say with the kids until noon each week."

"Okay, Haley." Rachel said, nodding her head, sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Rachel," Haley looked at her. "You know how much I don't like you. I can't even believe that I'm letting you baby-sit my kids considering the person you are." She laughed sarcastically, her tone of voice cold. "But, I'm giving you a chance here. Hurt my kids and I'll kick your ass."

"Gotcha."

* * *

"God, Peyton, I am so sorry!" Brooke exclaimed. She couldn't believe that Lucas and Peyton were actually over, for good. She never thought that would happen. They just seemed meant to be; everyone thought that.

"Yeah, well, it's my fault. I should never had kissed Jake. I cheated, and I feel so horrible about myself. I'm such a bitch!" Peyton yelled, sighing.

"We all have our mistakes, Peyton. This one is just a big one. But, was it really a mistake? I mean, you have feelings for Jake, right?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, I guess I do have feelings for him. I mean, when he came back, it brought back so many memories, and so many feelings that I once had for him. I don't know if I'm just going to let go of that." Peyton whispered.

"I understand that, Peyt. I guess if you want to be with Jake, you just gotta get over Lucas. And what better way then to move in with me?" Brooke smiled and laughed.

Peyton laughed. "Wait, _what_?!"

"Well, you have no where to stay, right? Since you and Lucas are over with? You can move in with me until Chase is back home." Brooke smiled.

"Thank you, Brooke."

"Sure! I need someone with me during this pregnancy, anyway." Brooke laughed.

"Oh, geez. What have I gotten myself into?" Peyton joked, hugging Brooke.

* * *

Brooke drove to the hospital to go see Chase. All she could think about was the baby that would be coming in soon, and it scared her so much. She was so scared that Chase might not be awake from a coma by the time the baby was born. She wasn't even ready to be a mother yet. She also didn't like the idea of having a baby before she got married. She didn't like setting that example for her child.

She finally walked into the hospital, walking right into the room.

She froze.

* * *


	7. Chapter Seven

"_What Lies Ahead Of Us_" -**Chapter Seven**

* * *

Lucas took another step back, completely appalled. The world that he knew was falling apart, and he couldn't even believe it. "You _what_?"

Peyton tried to explain to him what had happened, but she knew that whatever she said would make her sound pathetic. Then she realized that that was basically who she was. She was pathetic. She had cheated. She had comitted something that was beyond horrible, and she had broken someone's heart in the mean time. "Luke, I was going to tell you_ right_ now, but then this-"

"How could this have happened? You haven't even seen him ..." Lucas said, completly confused and angry.

"Luke, he came back. He came back a couple days ago. He's in Tree Hill. Lucas, I am _so_ sorry-"

"So you just walked right up and kissed him? Peyton, what the hell is _wrong_ with you?!" Lucas yelled, and she shook her head, ashamed of herself. She was feeling so guilty, so horrible. She didn't want this for him. She never meant to hurt him, but she couldn't stop how she felt.

Peyton didn't say a word. She didn't want to say anything, because she knew that she couldn't try and fix what had happened. She couldn't try and explain it, she couldn't try and make things better, because she knew in her heart that what had happened was the truth. She knew that she couldn't try and change the truth. What had happened had happened. That was it.

Lucas stared at her, disgusted and betrayed. "Do you_ really_ hate me enough to cheat on me?" He yelled, and Peyton rubbed her forehead. There was nothing left to say.

"I'm sorry." Peyton whispered, "I just can't do this anymore with you. We're done." She said, looking away from him as the tears rolled down her cheeks. Peyton walked out of the hallway, leaving him there, feeling betrayed.

* * *

"Listen Rachel," Haley explained to her in their living room. "Nathan and I work every weekday. He comes home at noon, and I come home around 5-6ish. You just need to say with the kids until noon each week."

"Okay, Haley." Rachel said, nodding her head, sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Rachel," Haley looked at her. "You know how much I don't like you. I can't even believe that I'm letting you baby-sit my kids considering the person you are." She laughed sarcastically, her tone of voice cold. "But, I'm giving you a chance here. Hurt my kids and I'll kick your ass."

"Gotcha."

* * *

"God, Peyton, I am so sorry!" Brooke exclaimed. She couldn't believe that Lucas and Peyton were actually over, for good. She never thought that would happen. They just seemed meant to be; everyone thought that.

"Yeah, well, it's my fault. I should never had kissed Jake. I cheated, and I feel so horrible about myself. I'm such a bitch!" Peyton yelled, sighing.

"We all have our mistakes, Peyton. This one is just a big one. But, was it really a mistake? I mean, you have feelings for Jake, right?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, I guess I do have feelings for him. I mean, when he came back, it brought back so many memories, and so many feelings that I once had for him. I don't know if I'm just going to let go of that." Peyton whispered.

"I understand that, Peyt. I guess if you want to be with Jake, you just gotta get over Lucas. And what better way then to move in with me?" Brooke smiled and laughed.

Peyton laughed. "Wait, _what_?!"

"Well, you have no where to stay, right? Since you and Lucas are over with? You can move in with me until Chase is back home." Brooke smiled.

"Thank you, Brooke."

"Sure! I need someone with me during this pregnancy, anyway." Brooke laughed.

"Oh, geez. What have I gotten myself into?" Peyton joked, hugging Brooke.

* * *

Brooke drove to the hospital to go see Chase. All she could think about was the baby that would be coming in soon, and it scared her so much. She was so scared that Chase might not be awake from a coma by the time the baby was born. She wasn't even ready to be a mother yet. She also didn't like the idea of having a baby before she got married. She didn't like setting that example for her child.

She finally walked into the hospital, walking right into the room.

She froze.

* * *


	8. Chapter Eight

* * *

"_What Lies Ahead Of Us_"** - **Chapter** Eight**

* * *

"Oh my god."

Brooke gasped the moment she saw him, eyes open and a smile on his face the moment he saw her. She could barely believe it. For 2 weeks, she had prayed and waited and hoped for this moment. Chase was awake.

"Brooke." Chase managed to whisper. She ran over to him, tears of joy running down her face. Brooke kissed him on the forehead, and he grabbed her hand.

"Baby, you're okay," She whispered, not being able to control the sobs that racked her body. With a cast on his arm, Chase wrapped his arms around Brooke, trying to calm her down.

"Shh, don't cry," Chase told her, repeatedly. "Don't cry." He whispered as he sat up in the hospital bed.

"I'm such a mess," Brooke laughed, pulling away from their hug to wipe the tears from her eyes. "I can't believe you're okay. I've been so worried." She laughed again.

Chase smiled, then leaned in to kiss her. He had then remembered how they had left things. "So, what happened?" He said quietly.

Brooke's face fell, and she tried to find away to explain it to him. She then realized that explaining it to him would lead to her having to answer his proposal, and she felt a happiness in her heart. "Well, I was about to tell you something," Brooke said, a small smile creeping on her face. "And I guess we had stopped in the middle of a street when the light turned green, and a car hit you, baby."

"And what was it that you were going to say?" Chase said, looking down and trying not to smirk. Immediately Brooke smiled, and looked down also.

"Yes." She said, and he looked up at her.

"Yes?" Chase said, a glow in his eyes. His heart was about to soar.

"I want to marry you, Chase Adams." Brooke whispered, kissing him.

* * *

Brooke walked into her apartment, and she couldn't stop smiling. Chase had to stay at the hospital for a couple more days, and he insisted that Brooke go home and relax. She decided not to tell him the news just yet, and wait for him to be at home.

"Brooke?" Peyton called from the other room. Brooke came to Peyton with a huge grin on her face. Immediately Peyton knew that he was awake.

"Aww! I'm so happy for you." Peyton said, hugging Brooke. They both started laughing, and Brooke, again, could not stop smiling. "Did you tell him you were pregnant?"

Brooke looked down. "Not yet. I didn't think that it was the time. But, we are engaged." She said, her voice expressing a huge amount of excitement.

"Oh, Brooke! I'm so happy!" Peyton screamed, giving her best friend another hug. It felt like Brooke's world was just coming in place, and it was just the best thing.

"I know, me too." Brooke laughed, grinning. "I've never been this happy." Brooke sighed, landing a spot on the couch. "But, babe, what happened with you and Lucas?" She whispered.

"He proposed." Peyton said, her voice making her sound broken. For a second, the good news about Brooke and Chase had let her forget Lucas, but it was all coming back to her now.

"You said no, didn't you?" Brooke whispered, sadly. Peyton looked down and nodded. "Hunny, I am so sorry," She said, and Peyton sat down on the couch. Brooke wrapped an arm around her. "I'm so sorry." She whispered once more.

"I told him about Jake. The look on his face just broke my heart, Brooke," Peyton exclaimed. The doorbell soon rang, and Peyton insisted that she get the door considering Brooke was pregnant.

"Oh, no, no, no. Do not start treating me like an old lady, missy! I am perfectly capable of getting up to answer the door!" She yelled, and they both ran to the door, laughing. The moment Brooke opened the door, they both stopped laughing.

"Lucas."

The second Lucas noticed Peyton standing there, he looked away. "Oh," Luke whispered, "I'll just go." He said, sadly, walking away. Peyton looked down at her feet.

Brooke sighed. "I'm sorry." She said, looking to Peyton.

"No," Peyton said, looking up, sadly. "It's my fault." She whispered, walking away. Brooke sighed again as she watched her walk into the apartment, and she turned her head back to the hallway. Brooke ran when she saw Lucas ahead, and caught up to him.

"Lucas!" Brooke yelled. "Please, _wait_!" She said, and he finally stopped. The heart-broken look on Lucas' face shocked Brooke.

"I'm sorry, Brooke. I just didn't know that Peyton was with you .. " He whispered. "I just wanted to see you."

"Well, I'm here now." Brooke said. Looking up, Lucas tried to smile, but Brooke knew it was fake. "Do you still love her?" She said, interrupting his thoughts.

He looked down at the floor, and whispered, "Always have, always will."

Please let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!

* * *


	9. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything.

* * *

"_What Lies Ahead Of Us_" - **Chapter Nine**

"Alright, Chase," The doctor said as she walked in. "Your cast will be on for a while. We will let you know when it's time to take it off. Your will walk with crutches for several weeks until you can walk on your leg again. Don't do much activity this week. You should come into the hospital for therapy for your leg. Any questions?" The doctor asked.

Chase took a deep breath. "No, doctor." He said, trying not to let the dissappointment in his mind show in his voice. At that moment, he realized how hard it was going to be the next couple of months; having to deal with his pregnant fiance while he was on crutches.

"You're free to go." The doctor said. Brooke smiled to the doctor as she helped Chase out of the room. She noticed Chase sighing and whispered, "You'll get used to them."

* * *

Brooke and Chase walked into the apartment, slowly. Brooke put her purse on the granite counter top and called for Peyton. "I don't think she's here, Chase." She laughed, and Chase looked around the room, soon finding a spot on the couch. "You feeling okay?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm fine. Thanks babe." He whispered. "I think I'm gonna take a nap." Chase said, getting up and closing the door to the bedroom. Brooke nodded, and then grabbed her phone from her purse to dial Peyton's number.

"Hey." Brooke whispered, trying to be quiet so that she wouldn't interrupt Chase from falling asleep. She walked to the fridge, taking out a bottled water and taking a sip.

"Hey, Brooke." Peyton said as she was driving. She was about to do something very dangerous, and she tried to hide the nervousness in her voice. "Is Chase home yet?" She asked.

"Yes, Chase is home, thank god." She whispered, smiling to herself. "But, where did you go? We were thinking about going out to dinner later tonight." Brooke questioned.

She was scared she was just going to open a can of worms, and she didn't really want to address the issue to Brooke. But, at the same time, she didn't wan to lie to her best friend. "I am driving to Luke's." Peyton said, nervously.

It took a while for Brooke to process it. "Wait.. You're _driving_ to.. Luke's?" Brooke said slowly, completely shocked, and she soon heard Peyton start laughing on the other line. "Are you serious? When the hell did you decide this? Peyton, are you really sure that you're ready to go and do this?" She rambled on and on, like she always did when she got nervous. Especially with these hormones, she overreacted to many things lately.

"Well," Peyton said, nervously. "We'll find out." She said, hanging up the phone. Brooke spit out the water that she had just drank.

"Shit."

* * *

Peyton knocked on the door to Lucas' apartment, her hands slightly shaking of thought that this could turn out really horribly. She knew that she didn't know how to handle this, but she did it anyway. She was starting to regret it. The door opened, and there was Luke. He shook his head the moment he saw her.

"Peyton-"

"Luke, just listen to me, _please._" She began, and then waited for a response. He sighed and nodded slightly. "I need you to know a few things." She exclaimed. "I didn't realize that you were thinking of marrying me. I mean, I had thought of it in the future, but I sure was not ready for marriage any time soon." Peyton said, not stopping so he could say a word. "But, when Jake came back last week, it brought back so many things that I cannot even begin to explain. When I kissed him, I just wanted to know if there was anything there for us. I wanted to know if the feelings I had for him were still there." She said, and Peyton looked up to see his face. He would not look in her eyes, and she continued talking.

"But, the truth is, Luke, that there was nothing there for me with him. The kiss; it meant nothing. I was coming to the high school to tell you all this last week, with hope that you could try and forgive me for what I had done. But, then you proposed. Something that was so unexpected, I had no time to think, or what to even say. So, I said the first thing that came to my mind. I told you that I kissed him." She rambled. "I ruined your dreams, Luke. I broke your heart. I know that by the look that you are giving me right now," Peyton said with tears in her eyes, and he looked away from her. "But, my heart is broken, too. At the time, I did not want us to be over. That was never what I wanted, never what I planned. But, I was scared. You proposed to me, and I ran. I didn't know what to do or say and I_ ran_." She whispered, her voice breaking. "I just need you to know. You can choose to ignore me, or hate me. I don't blame you if you do. But, I need you to know that I still love you, Lucas. And I am so sorry." She said, tears now streaming down her face as she walked away from him, running again. All Lucas could was just stand in the hallway, shocked and overwhelmed by what he was hearing.

* * *

Peyton walked into the apartment, setting her keys down on the countertop. She sighed. It had been a long and hard day. Brooke and Chase's bedroom door closed, she figured that they were both probably sleeping. She sat on the couch, turning on the tv and switching through the channels. She heard something strange, and got up to see what it was. The sound was coming from the bathroom, so she opened the door and gasped at what she saw.

Brooke, clutching her stomach, looking as if she were in major pain. "Peyton," She managed to say. Peyton looked at her, eyes wide-eyed, fear running through her body.

"Oh, god, Brooke."

* * *


	10. Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer**: I do not own One Tree Hill or anything at all.

* * *

"_What Lies Ahead Of Us_" - Chapter **Ten**

Rachel sat on the couch, watching the kids. She wondered why she had even wanted to baby sit. At the moment, it seemed like the worst possible thing she wanted to do; handle kids. She couldn't even take care of herself, let alone two other lives. She almost laughed at herself.

Her thoughts were interrupted when two-year-old Rachel came up to her, handing her a book as she sat on the couch. The two-year-old smiled up at Rachel, as she handed the book to her.

"What the hell am I suppose to do with this?" Rachel asked her, annoyed. The three-year-old gasped and then giggled.

"Momma says that's a naughty word." She whispered, still waiting for Rachel to take the book and start reading.

"Well, what Momma doesn't know won't hurt her." Rachel said, winking at her.

"Please?" Rachel whispered to her, handing the book to her one more time. Rachel still had an annoyed look on her face, and she grabbed the book from the little one.

"Oh god," She mumbled under her breath and started reading. "Once upon a time,"

* * *

"Oh, my, god." Peyton said, wide-eyed. "Brooke, are you okay," She said, completely shocked. Peyton quickly called for Chase. "We need to go to the hospital."

* * *

"Well, Brooke," The doctor said to her. "Your test results turned out normal. You'll be fine. Just a case of morning sickness." He reassured her, and she nodded.

"Thank you, doctor." Brooke said, quietly, and Chase helped her walk out of the room. "Baby, I'm fine," She laughed.

"I'm just worried about you, that's all." Chase said, giving her a warm smile. She turned around and gave him a kiss.

"The three of us are going to be fine." Brooke said, and they walked out of the room, hand and hand.

* * *


	11. Chapter Eleven

"_What Lies Ahead Of Us_" - Chapter** Eleven**

* * *

Peyton and Brooke walked around a bridal store, looking for dresses that Brooke could wear. The wedding was in two months, and they were so worried that they wouldn't be able to pull it off. It would probably be the earliest wedding that one could ever plan for.

"Do you like this dress, Brooke?" Peyton asked, and she pointed to a puffy wedding dress. She made a disgusted face, and Brooke turned around.

"Oh, god, no. I want something that is simple, but elegant and beautiful." Brooke smiled. "But, that .. is .." She said, but stopped talking when the store owner came in, walking right next to Brooke. "So beautiful. Just gorgeous!" She said, showing a fake grin.

"Oh, thank you!" The store owner said. "It's one of my favorites out of the dresses I've made here. Let me know if you need anything." The store owner smiled, walking away to another customer.

Peyton could not contain herself, and burst out laughing. Brooke joined her. "I can't believe she actually _made_ that!" Brooke laughed, moving on to the next row of dresses.

Rachel walked into the kitchen to get Rachel a bottle of milk. She searched over the house, but couldn't find the bottle anywhere. She went to Nathan's office, where he was working from home today, where the bottles were.

"Hey, Nathan," Rachel said, opening the door slightly to see if he was in his office. He looked up from his laptop. "I've looked everywhere for where you keep the bottles for your daughter, but I cannot seem to find it anywhere. Can you show me?"

"Oh, sure." Nathan, said, getting up from his desk and walking over to the kitchen. He opened a cabinet, and pointed to all the bottles. "They will always be here, if not, they're in the dishwasher."

"Okay, thanks, Nathan." She said, and Nathan made the bottle for Rachel. He went to go give the bottle to his daughter, and then walked back and looked at Rachel.

"So, usually when I work at home, around this time, the kids and I go to the park. Would you like to come with us?" He asked, giving a smile.

* * *

Rachel looked at Nathan smiling a gorgeous grin and she realized just why she had taken this job: So she could be around Nathan. "Oh, sure .. I'd love to." She whispered, and when Nathan walked away, she smirked.

* * *

"Hey, so Peyton," Brooke asked while the two of them were still in the store shopping for dresses. "You had the chance to tell me how the little talk with Lucas went." She said. "What happened?"

Peyton took a deep breath, and Brooke frowned, immediately knowing that the conversation either didn't go, or didn't go well. "I told him that I was basically scared and that when he proposed I ran away from the truth." She said, sighing.

"The truth?" Brooke asked her, her eyes focused on a white dress that had no design. She moved on.

"The fact that I have no feelings for Jake, and the kiss was only to find out whether or not I really did." Peyton spilled, and then Brooke looked up.

"Oh." Brooke said, mouth left open, looking kind of confused. She turned around awkwardly, and Peyton made a confused face.

"What do you mean, "Oh", Brooke?" Peyton asked, staring at Brooke until she responded.

"I mean that I just thought you had feelings for Jake. I thought that there was something there, because it did seem pretty much obvious. I thought that you were going to tell Lucas that you did have feelings for Jake, and that was the reason why you turned him down." Brooke said, the look on her face still showing signs of confusion.

"No, Brooke. I really don't think I have any more feelings for Jake." She said, almost sounding aggravated. Peyton turned away, pointing to another dress and asking Brooke if she liked it.

Brooke frowned and shook her head. "Are you sure, Peyton? I mean, are you sure that you have literally no feelings for Jake, whatsoever? Or is it that you don't _want _to have any feelings for Jake so that you can be with Lucas?

Peyton didn't want to talk about it anymore, so she turned away. She gasped when she saw the most beautiful dress. "Oh, my god." Brooke turned around to see what happened, and immediately knew what Peyton was looking at.

"Wow."

* * *

"So, how are you?" Nathan asked Rachel as they walked in the park. Nathan looked over at Rachel and smiled. This almost made him feel guilty. It was like he wasn't allowed to do this, being married.

"I'm good, Nathan, thank you." Rachel tried to smile. She couldn't believe that she was doing this, hanging out with Nathan while he was married to Haley. It almost felt like a sin to her. Nathan looked at Rachel, who smiled back at him. He was starting to like her, and more than just a friend.

**A/N**: Let me know what you thought of the chapter. Trust me, reviews are my inspiration. ;)


	12. Chapter Twelve

"What Lies Ahead Of Us" - Chapter **Twelve**

* * *

Nathan immediately got up from the bench that the two of them were sitting at. "Nathan?" Rachel asked, startled by the sudden movement. She made a confused face, and he looked really nervous.

"I'm sorry, Rachel," Nathan said, looking for an excuse to leave. "I just realized .. that there was something I had to take care of back home." He lied, and she didn't buy it.

"Oh," Rachel said, looking at the kids on the swings. "Well, I'll stay here with the kids. Hope that you take care of everything at home." She said, smiling but knowing that it was not geniune. She watched as he got up and told the kids that he needed to go home and he would see them later. Rachel knew that something just wasn't right with what had just happened.

* * *

When Nathan got home, he went seemed so distracted. He didn't know what he was doing, and he wasn't thinking clearly. All he knew was that he felt something for a split second when he was with Rachel, something that shouldn't ever be there. He realized that somehow he had some feelings for her. Something that he didn't think he could deny, and that scared him so much, considering that person was not the love of his life. He didn't know if he could hide it, and act like it wasn't there, and hopefully, then, it would go away. Or, would he tell her? Would they be over with?

* * *

Brooke stared at the dress that was in front of her. It was breath-taking. "Wow," She mumbled, looking over at Peyton who's jaw was dropped as well. Brooke smiled, and she could just see herself wearing it at her wedding. It was just perfect. "This is it." She whispered, looking at Peyton and grinning.

* * *

Haley leaned over to kiss her daughter on the cheek, and slipped the blanket over her. She smiled as she walked out of the bedroom, and slowly closed the door as she sighed. Turning around, she found her husband walking over to her, a blank expression painted on his face. Her face fell, and she turned worried. "Nathan?"

He stared, his heart about to break. He knew that he didn't want to do this. But, he knew that he had to. He just prayed to God that this wouldn't be the end to them. He didn't know if he would be able to handle that. His hands started to slightly shake.

"I need to tell you something."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think. :)

* * *


	13. Chapter Thirteen

* * *

"_What Lies Ahead Of Us_" - Chapter **Thirteen**

* * *

She looked her husband in the eyes, eyes that she could tell were filled with guilt and sadness. Her eyes were showing confusion, and he couldn't look her in the eyes. She caressed his face, and he looked away, leaving Haley shocked. She immediately knew that something was wrong. "What is it, baby?" She whispered.

Nathan realized that his life would change in a matter of seconds. He knew that he could alter it, but he knew that he couldn't live with the guilt. "I need to be honest with you," He told her, his voice shaking. She nodded, looking really concerned.

"Nathan," She whispered. "Whatever it is, we'll deal with it together," Haley whispered, giving him a small smile and rubbing his shoulder. He sighed, and she began to feel more concerned about how serious the situation could be. It was rare that he would act like this.

"I love you." Nathan said to her, grabbing her hand and trying to hold on to her without letting her notice his shaking hands. He tried to calm down, but that somehow made him more nervous and guilty.

She smiled at him and whispered, "I know you do," Haley said, giving him a quick kiss. "What is this about?"

"I just .. " He whispered, trying to get the words that seemed fit out of his mouth. "I think I might have feelings for Rachel." Nathan finally spoke, his voice breaking at the last word.

Her face fell, and his heart broke. She let go of his hands, slowly stepping away from him. "You .. _what_?" She said, tears immediately coming to her eyes, and her heart quickly racing. "Are you serious?" Haley said, tears of rage dripping down her skin.

"I just, I don't know," He said quickly, his voice filled with guilt, and tears in his own eyes. "I just felt something when I was with her, Haley. I just .. I don't know. I don't know if I can explain that to you." Nathan whispered pathetically, sighing. Haley put up her hand, showing her husband that she had enough. She wouldn't dare look in her eyes, afraid of the look that she might just give him.

"You need to go." She spoke to him, shaking her head and glaring at him. He was taken aback, tears coming to his eyes. His world was falling apart, and there was nothing more that could be done.

"Haley," He pleaded, but she shook her head one more time angrily as the tears streamed down her face.

"_Get _out of here." She said louder, pushing him away. He stepped back, shocked and looking broken. Rage filled through her body, awaking her. She let out a cry as she watched him walk away, her heart breaking to pieces.

* * *

Haley walked into the office about an hour later, and she pulled it together as she found the courage to speak to Nathan. He looked up at her, bracing himself for anything she might be about to say. "Tell the kids that I'll be back soon." She said, her voice strong and her arms crossed. Haley walked out of the office, and he quickly got up, running after her. "_Rachel_?" She yelled in disbelief. "You like _Rachel_?" She laughed sarcastically, the rage she was feeling about to drive her to places she had never been. As she walked past the counter where his papers lyed, she swept her hands across them, throwing them all on the floor beneath her. "How_ dare_ you." She yelled viciously, running outside to her car.

"What are you doing, Haley?" He yelled, chasing after as she turned her keys, turning on the engine. "Are you walking away from this? Are you walking away from us?" Nathan screamed, running after her as she backed out of the driveway.

"No, Nathan," She yelled back at him, shaking her head. "I think _you _made that choice yourself." Haley yelled, driving away as she left him there, speechless.

* * *

Haley knocked on the door to her best friend's house, knowing that the way to seek advice was through her. She didn't know what to do, and she felt so lost and heartbroken. But, she felt mostly angry. She knew that the world that she once knew was going to fall apart.

Brooke walked slowly towards the door, rubbing her eyes. "Hi Haley," She whispered, her voice quiet from just waking up. Her face looked worried when she saw the tears streaming down Haley's face. "Oh no," Brooke said. "Oh, honey, what's wrong?"

"It's Nathan." Haley said, wiping the tears away from her eyes as she looked up at him. She felt pathetic knowing that her own husband has feelings for another woman. She felt almost like she had done something wrong.

Brooke brought Haley inside and they sat on the couch. Peyton came in the room and sat with them. "What happened?" Brooke asked sympathetically.

Haley looked down at her hands that were in her lap. "He said .. " Haley mumbled, swallowing hard. "He told me that he has feelings for Rachel." She whispered, more tears coming to her eyes, almost drowning her.

Brooke immediately got up from the couch, and Peyton's eyes went wide. "He _what_?" Brooke screamed, furious. "What the fu-"

"I don't know what to do," Haley whispered, cutting her off. Peyton pulled her into a hug, and Brooke still remained insanely furious.

Brooke stared at Haley, in disbelief and anger for Nathan. "_Rachel_?" She yelled. "Like the _slut_, Rachel?"

* * *

**A/N**: Let me know what you thought of the chapter. Thanks for reading.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

"_What Lies Ahead Of Us_" - Chapter **Fourteen **

* * *

"Yes, Brooke," Haley yelled. "The little whore." She said angrily, rubbing her forehead and sighing in frustration. She still couldn't believe it. Haley almost blamed herself because if she never had hired Rachel to babysit, Nathan would've never seen Rachel again.

"Haley, you need to calm down." Peyton whispered to her, trying to keep her from doing and saying things that she would regret.

"Peyton, you're_ seriously_ telling me to calm down?" Haley yelled, and Peyton just looked away. Brooke sighed, trying to handle the situation but obviously knowing she was having trouble. Haley's phone rang and she sighed. "It's Nathan."

"You better pick it up." Brooke yelled at her, anxiously. She needed things to get better between the two of them, and fast. Haley shook her head, and Brooke opened up the phone for her, answering the call.

Haley glared at Brooke, and picked up the phone. "Hi," She whispered to Nathan, walking out and into the hallway away from the girls. Brooke immediately looked at Peyton and Peyton nodded in agreement, as they ran to the door. Putting their ears against it, they tried to hear how the conversation was going.

"Nathan, I will not come home. I'm at Brooke and Chase's apartment and I'm staying here until I clear my head," Haley whispered, trying not to disturb anyone that could hear her. "The fact that you have feelings for someone else just appalls me."

Brooke frowned as she looked over at Peyton. "It isn't look so good, babe." She whispered to Peyton, and Peyton nodded. "I'm really worried."

"Don't you dare come and get me, Nathan." Haley whispered angrily, trying not to raise her voice. "This is your fault, don't you ever blame me for this." She said, hanging up on him.

Hearing no voices, Brooke realized what was about to happen. "Oh, _shit._" She said as Haley opened the door, hitting them. "_Ow_." Brooke groaned, and Peyton rubbed her head. Haley shook her head as she looked at them angrily.

"It is very rude to overhear a conversation, girls." Haley said, sternly, her arms crossed and staring. Peyton and Brooke looked down at their feet, looking very dissappointed in themselves.

"We're very sorry, Haley." Brooke whispered, still staring at her feet. Peyton slowly turned her head over to Brooke and they both burst out laughing. Haley rolled her eyes, laughing. She walked over to the couch, grabbing a pillow and hitting Brooke over the head. Brooke gasped, running over to the bedroom and pulling the pillow that Chase's head was lying on. "I'm sorry, baby!" Brooke whispered, running back into the living room. She hit the pillow over Haley's head, the three of them all laughing.

* * *

Nathan sat lying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Wide awake, and all he could think about was his wife. He was ashamed of himself and what he had done. He had told her the truth, but in the meantime, he had broke her heart. It was the one thing he had hoped that he wouldn't do. He wondered if she would ever be able to forgive him, and he wondered if they would ever be together again. He wondered why he had told her. He wasn't sure that he even wanted a relationship with Rachel. He was so confused, and he didn't know what he was going to do.

Nathan turned on his side, facing him was the bed stand and a picture of him and Haley on their wedding day. There was a black and white frame that had silver lettering that said _I love you_.

He quickly turned his other side.

* * *


	15. Chapter Fifteen

"_What Lies Ahead Of Us_" - Chapter **Fifteen **

* * *

Brooke woke up to find her two best friends sleeping on the couch beside her. She got up to the bathroom, not realizing that Brooke had woke Peyton. "Sorry to wake you, buddy." She whispered, trying not to wake up Haley, too.

"It's okay, Brooke." Peyton said, rubbing her eyes. "I gotta get up for work, anyway." She closed the door to the bathroom and turned on the shower. The sound of the running water woke up Haley.

"How you doin', Haley?" Brooke asked as she put on a pot of coffee to get her to wake up. Haley sat up from the couch and yawned.

"Okay." Haley said blankly. She then realized just how easy it was to completely cover up how you are really feeling.

Brooke sighed as she looked down at her. "You'll make it through this." Brooke said as she sat on the couch and rubbed Haley's arm. "I know it." She said, giving her a smile.

* * *

Peyton waited at her desk in the studio, looking on the computer for new unsigned bands. The phone rang, interrupting her thoughts. "Hello?" The moment she heard the voice on the other line, she knew that she regretted answering the phone. "Oh, _Hi_, Jake .. " She said uncomfortably. The entire time since their date she had been avoiding him. Because of Lucas and just because what happened between them was unjust. But, now, he was calling and she knew that she had to have some sort of explanation. "Um, no, Jake, I'm extremely busy today. I won't be able to come ov-"

"Peyton, what the hell? Why are you avoiding me? I just can't seem to understand. I mean, you _kiss_ me, and then I don't hear from you in weeks-"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, Jake. I don't know what to say." Peyton whispered, feeling guilty about the past couples of weeks. She only heard silence on the other line, and the guilt started eating her up.

"Neither do I." He whispered, sadly, hanging up the phone. She sighed as she read _call ended _on her phone. She didn't want it to be like this. She knew she had screwed up big time.

* * *


	16. Chapter Sixteen

"_What Lies Ahead Of Us_" - **Chapter Sixteen**

* * *

Haley, Brooke, and Chase were all helping Peyton move into her new apartment now that Chase was home. "How are you, Peyton?" Brooke asked, smiling.

"Pretty good, B. Davis!" Peyton exclaimed, moving the last box out into the hallway for Chase to come pick up. "I'm just gonna miss having my best friend living with me." She said, giving Brooke a smile.

"Aw, well, me too." Brooke replied, and then yawned from all the hard work they had done the past couple hours. "Do you have everything? Chase is down in the parking lot getting the car ready."

"Yeah, I'm ready!" Peyton said, looking forward to having her own place. "Chase is such a sweetheart to be helping me when he is just recovering from his accident." She smiled. Brooke picked up a box, and Haley came out of the bathroom.

"Oh, Brooke, put that down." Haley said quickly. "It's too heavy for you!" She said, and Brooke made a face.

"I can pick up a frickin' box!" She said, aggravated, which made Peyton laugh. "I'm sorry." Brooke whispered, and Haley laughed along with Peyton. "I just hate not being able to do things just because I'm pregnant! But, it's for the baby, so it's okay." She smiled, and they all walked downstairs to the car.

* * *

Haley walked into her house, putting her bag and keys on the counter. "_Mommy_!" Rachel screamed, surprising Haley. She hugged her daughter and Jamie walked up to them also. Haley kissed her son on the forehead, and they immediately asked her where she was.

"I had to go do a few things, that's all," Haley said, trying to put on a brave face to the two people that look up to her the most. Nathan was at the end of the hallway, a heart-broken look on his face. Nathan and Haley's eyes met, and she couldn't believe how much anger she had towards the one person that she thought she was going to spend the rest of her life with. Haley looked down to her kids. "Why don't you two go and play outside for a while? It's a nice day!" She said, hoping that the time they were outside would give Nathan and Haley some time to talk.

"Okay!" Jamie said, putting his shoes on and going outside. Rachel couldn't let go of Haley, until she let go and followed Jamie outside. Haley smiled as she watched her run down the hallway. The further down she looked, the sooner her eyes would meet once again with Nathan. She really wanted things to be okay. She wanted to believe that they would. But, somehow she felt like nothing would be okay anymore. Haley didn't know if she could even be with him now that he told her that he has feelings for the whore of a woman.

Nathan walked down the hallway towards Haley, and tears formed in her eyes. He tried to hold Haley in her arms, but she pulled away. "Don't touch me." She said in a devasted voice that shocked Nathan.

"Haley, I am so sorry." He said strongly. "I don't know what happened, I _lost_ my mind. Please, you have to forgive me." He rambled to her, and she couldn't even look at him.

"Nathan, you told me you had feelings for her. You told me the truth. You can't deny it anymore." She said, angrily. He looked at her, a broken look on his face which made her heart ache. Tears came to her eyes as she grabbed his hand and held it into hers. "I love you," Haley said, crying now. "You know that," She said, and her voice broke which made his heart break even more. "But, I'm not sure I can be in a relationship knowing that there is someone else."

"Haley- " He said, shocked and scared.

"I'm sorry," She said, the tears blurring her vision. "I _can't_."

* * *


	17. Chapter Seventeen

"_What Lies Ahead Of Us_"- Chapter **Nineteen **

* * *

Haley found herself doing more and more things around the house to get her mind off of the problems she was avoiding. She cleaned the house and took the kids to events around the town. One night, Nathan walked into the bedroom where Haley was folding a load of laundry. She sighed in anger, shaking her head at the look she found pathetic painted on his face. He looked like he was about to give an explanation, and there was no way that she was in the mood to be hearing it. She turned around, trying to hide her menacing look.

"Haley?" Nathan asked weakly, letting her know how ashamed he felt. She ignored his comment and turned on the TV. He looked up at her, aggravated, and took the controller that she had placed on the nightstand. Haley shook her head, angrily, when he turned off the movie she had begun watching on the television.

"**Look at me**."

There was no attempt that Haley made to look him in the eyes. He repeated the same phrase and she finally looked up at him.

Nathan walked over to her, trying to wrap his arms around her. She pushed him away and it didn't surprise him. "I need you," He persisted, and she almost wanting to slap him. "Your kids need you." She hated the fact that he would bring their kids into the situation to convince her that if she left him, it would be wrong.

Rasing her voice, Haley yelled at him. "Do_ not_ push me." He stepped away, and she sighed in frustration.

"Just let me ask you this," He questioned and Nathan could tell that she was listening. "I understand that you're aggravated. But have you forgiven me?"

"No."

* * *


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Previous Chapter:

"Should we go up there or give them five more minutes?" Brooke asked to Peyton.

"You can go back up there." Haley said. 

Brooke grinned when she saw that Nathan had this arm around Haley. "Hey!" She said in an excited way. 

"Hey" Haley said back. "We are gonna go home if that's okay."

"Yeah, it's cool, Haley." Peyton said. 

"Sorry, I didn't really help." She said. 

"It's okay." Peyton said back. "I'll see you later."

"You better call me!" Brooke shot to Haley.

Chapter 20

**2 days later **

It was Monday. The day most people had to work. The day where you couldn't sleep in, like you did the two previous days.

But not for some people in Tree Hill.

Brooke Davis made herself some breakfast. She had to work today, but she could start whenever she wanted to. She didn't have a schedule. That was one of the great things with her job.

She sat on the couch and she skimmed over the newspaper. One of her dreams was to open a store with Brooke's clothing line. She didn't know why she never did. She guessed it was just because she didn't have enough money at the time. But she knew she wanted to.

Brooke looked in the newspaper for a small place that was for sale in Tree Hill. There were several. She looked at the prices. Some of them were way too expensive. Some of them were way too cheap, so she knew that it probably didn't look that great.

She put the newspaper down. Brooke knew that if she was even going to open a shop, she needed to make money. And to do that, she needed to make her clothes and sell them.

So, why was she even looking at places? Brooke thought.

She went in the closet where she kept all of her fabrics, and supplies that she used to make her dresses and clothes.

Brooke got everything out, and went to work.

**At Karen's Cafe**

"Peyton?" Jake asked as he walked in.

Peyton turned around. "Hi"

Jake walked over to the seat next to her. "Is this seat taken?" He joked.

"No" Peyton said as she smiled.

He sat down next to Peyton. "Why didn't you pick up when I called you?"

Peyton looked at him. "Because if I didn't pick up, I wouldn't have to face it" She said.

"Face what?"

"You..and the kiss" She told him.

"Why? I mean, why didn't you want to face it all?"

She didn't say it right away. "Because I was dating Lucas, Jake. When I kissed you"

Naley House 

Nathan walked up to Haley, who was watching TV in the bedroom.

"Haley, can I talk to you for a second?" Nathan asked her.

"Yeah" She said as she turned off the TV.

"Have you forgiven me?"

Haley looked down. Tears filled her eyes.

She looked up at him.

"I don't know if I can" She said.

Hey everyone! Sorry for the short chapter last time. I made this one longer because of it. :)

Tell me what you think about this chapter! I like getting reviews!


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Previous Chapter 

_"Haley, can I talk to you for a second?" Nathan asked her. _

_  
"Yeah" She said as she turned off the TV. _

_"Have you forgiven me?" _

_Haley looked down. Tears filled her eyes. _

_She looked up at him. _

_"I don't know if I can" She said. _

Chapter 21

**6 weeks later **

Nathan, Rachel and the kids started walking to the park. As they got closer, Rachel and James ran.

Nathan was silent, full of thoughts of his marriage, his kids, and his feelings for Rachel.

**Flashback**

_"Do you think we can make it through this, Haley?" _

_"I really don't know." Haley replied. _

**End of Flashback**

"Nate, you alright?" Rachel asked, sounding a little bit worried by the tone of her voice.

Nathan had told Rachel a little bit about what was going on with his marriage. Not that he had feelings for her, but just that they weren't doing so well.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Rach"

They both made a face after they said that.

"Did you just call me Rach?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah.." Nathan said.

Rachel started laughing, but she was smiling, inside. Nathan laughed too.

"Chase!" Brooke yelled from their living room.

"Yeah?" He said. Chase was in the bathroom, shaving.

"I've been thinking, and I'm gonna make maternity clothes!"

"What? Really?"

"Yeah! Since I'm pregnant, I want to make clothes that I could wear"

"That's really great, Brooke" Chase said.

"Yeah. It is"

Peyton walked through her new apartment, thinking about Jake.

**Flashback: **

_"You were with Lucas?!" Jake said. _

_"Yeah. I was. And that's why I ignored you" "Oh. Are you still with Lucas?"_

_"No, I'm not" Peyton said. "But I'm hoping we can be friends..since you are moving here" _

_"Yeah.. I'd like that." _

**End of Flashback**

Peyton picked up the phone and called Brooke.

"Hey P!" Brooke said.

"Hey" Peyton said. "Do you wanna go for coffee somewhere? I need to talk to you about Jake. We should get Haley. Then we can all hang out"

"That's perfect. Haley and I were just about to call you, actually. Haley's coming from work now. Come meet us at the Cafe"

"I'll see you soon"

**At the Cafe**

"So you explained it to him. What did he say?" Brooke asked.

"Oh" Peyton said, annoyed. Now officially two guys have said that to her.

Brooke made a face and then rolled her eyes. "Okay..."

"He should of told you more than that" Haley put in.

"Yeah" Peyton told them in a disappointed way. But then she tried to lighten the mood. "Brooke, you realize your showing a little bit!" She said as she patted her stomach.

"I know!" Brooke grinned, and put her hand on her stomach. "3 months pregnant"

"Wow" Haley and Peyton exclaimed.

"So, anything new on you and Nathan, Haley?"

Haley sighed. She looked down, and her long, light wavy hair was covering her face. Then she looked back up at them.

"I'm doing it for my kids" She said.

"What?" They said at the same time.

She said slowly, "The only reason why I'm not getting a divorce if because of my kids. I can't do that to them"

Haley looked sad, like she was trapped and couldn't get out but wanted to.

"But, Haley, you need to be happy too. Or else you can't be the best at what's really important to your kids. A mother" Peyton said.

"Yeah!" Brooke exclaimed.

"I know..and that's why I don't think I can do this anymore"


	20. Chapter Twenty

Chapter 22

**4 days later**

Brooke, Peyton, Rachel, Bevin and Haley all sat down on Brooke's couch. It was Brooke's bachlorette party, and they had just come back from a lingerie shop. They decided to come back here afterwards and watch a movie, maybe eat some popcorn.

"Rachel, get the beers!" Peyton said excitedly.

"Sure!" Rachel walked over to the fridge, got 5 beers and handed them out.

"Rachel, I can't!" Brooke said. "No Achohol. I'm pregnant"

"Oh, I'm sorry girly. I forgot!"

"It's cool. Rachel, can you hand me a root beer?" Brooke asked.

"Sure." She handed her the drink.

"Thanks"

"So what movie do you want to watch?" Bevin asked.

"Let's see.." Brooke said, thinking of the movies she had in the apartment. "We've got... Marie Antoinette, Walk the Line... The Notebook, The Godfather, The Departed..Ladder 49..There's Lord of the Rings and Star Wars.. Any of them sound interesting?"

"I wanna watch Marie Antoinette, but that's just me." Rachel said.

"I kinda want to too." Brooke said. "But then there's always the Notebook."

"The Notebook!" Peyton added.

"Let's watch that." Bevin said.

"Yeah." Rachel put in.

"Okay." Brooke said, putting the movie in the DVD player.

* * *

"Chase, c'mon." Nathan said. "It's your bachelor party!"

"I'm not going in there." Chase said as they stood right at the door.

The guys all surprised him and didn't tell him at all about where they were going, and he knew there was no way he was going to.

"Why not?" Lucas asked.

"Because it's a strip club, and I'm getting married?" He said.

"This is your last week until you do. So why not enjoy it?" Nate said, smirking.

"Fine" Chase said, giving in.

* * *

The girls paused the movie, and were just chatting.

"Brooke, tell us about the wedding. It's 10 days away! What are the plans?" Rachel said.

"Well, we are having the wedding where Haley had her second," She said looking at Haley and smiling. Haley smiled back.

"What are the bridesmaids' dresses?" Peyton said, eager to no what she would be wearing at the wedding.

"I was actually going to have you girls decide. Since you are all the bridesmaids," Brooke said, looking at Peyton, Haley, Rachel and Bevin, " I have it narrowed down to a kind of dark green, or a light blue. Whatever one you will look best in."

"I look hot in both." Rachel said, laughing.

Bevin, Peyton and Brooke started laughing and smiling, but their smiles faded when Haley started talking.

"Oh Shut up! Always talking about how hot you are." Haley said, shaking her head.

"You know what? You might have problems in your marriage, but don't be taking it out on all of us." Rachel snapped at her.

Haley gasped. "Don't you dare! That is none of your business!"

"Well, then, why did Nathan tell me?"

"I have to go to the bathroom," Brooke said, "I'm gonna feel sick." Brooke rushed to it.

"Oh god." Peyton said, wondering if she should stay here and make sure they don't pull each other's hair out, or see if Brooke is okay.

"You! **Slut!**" Haley yelled at Rachel.

Peyton decided to stay here.

"Damn it, guys, this is Brooke's engagement party!" Bevin shouted.

Rachel gasped at Haley and slapped her hard across the face.

Haley touched her cheek. She had an angry look on. She slapped Rachel back.

Brooke tried to walk out of the bathroom. She made her way to the door, holding on to the side.

"That's enough!" She said. Everyone turned to her. "Just stop" Brooke mumbled weakly as she yawned.

They all stood up. Even Haley and Rachel.

"Brooke. Are you okay?" Bevin said, walking over to her.

"I think I'm just a little tired. My stomach hurts just a bit."

Peyton and Rachel followed. Haley started to, but then stopped.

"Don't bitch. Unless you want to have a black eye." Rachel said.

"Don't call me a bitch, bi-"

"Guys!!" yelled Peyton.

"Okay, well, I think that you should lie down, honey." Bevin said.

"and I think you two should go." Peyton added on.

"That's up to Brooke!" Rachel said angrily.

"Brooke?" Peyton said.

Brooke didn't make any eye contact at all. "Go."

"Fine!" Haley yelled. She grabbed her purse, through her drink on Rachel and walked out the door.

Rachel did the same.

"I can't believe them two!" Peyton said, as she helped Brooke to the bed.

"Peyton, I'm fine. Really!" She said, laughing. "Thank you for taking care of me." Brooke said, getting on the bed.

"Do you girls want to stay, we can finish The Notebook, and put the DVD in this one." Pointing to the DVD player in the room.

"Sure!" Bevin and Peyton said.

"Sorry if I fall asleep." Brooke said, going under the covers.


	21. Chapter Twenty One

Chapter 23

"So, you are under some stress from all the wedding planning and stuff like that?" The doctor asked.

"Yes. Could there be problems with the baby because of it?" Brooke asked worried, as she held Chase's hand tightly.

"Yes, that's a possibility. Researchers have long known that during times of stress, the brain releases several hormones, including one called corticotropin-releasing hormone, or known as CRH." She said, pausing before speaking again so they could take it all in.

"In past research, women who deliver prematurely or have low-birth-weight babies were often found to have high levels of CRH in their bloodstream, and other studies show a greater risk of miscarriage in women reporting stress," She paused again.

"So, right now I want you, Brooke, to just stay in your bed and rest. Just for 2 days. You can get up to get yourself something to eat and go to the bathroom of course, but I want you to get more rest than you usually do." The doctor said. "Okay? Any questions?"

"Can I still plan the wedding, because I'm almost done and it's only 9 days away." Brooke added.

"Yes, you can, but I want someone to be helping you with it. Anything else?"

Brooke looked at Chase. "No, I don't think so. Thank you Emily."

"Anytime Brooke. If you have any questions, feel free to call me." She said, smiling. "Have a good day."

"You too." Chase said, walking out of the door, still holding Brooke's hand. "So, I think I should take some time off from my job. Just to help you out."

"Chase, you can't. You need to, you have kids to teach!" Brooke said.

"I know, but my family comes first," He said, as he crouched down to the level of Brooke's stomach. "and those seventh graders wouldn't mind getting a sub."

Chase stood up and looked at Brooke. "I love you and the baby."

Brooke smiled. "We love you too." She said, giving him a kiss. "So how was the party last night?" Brooke asked.

"It was interesting."

* * *

"Peyton, Chase said he would take off from work to help me." Brooke said, while she was laying down on the bed.

"Chase needs to work, and I can help, cause you know I got fired from my job when I just left and I have nothing else to do." She said, trying to laugh, but sounding a little disappointed in herself.

"Are you sure?" Brooke said, not wanting to take time away from Peyton's day.

"Positive. Let Chase work."

"Okay, love." She got up from the bed. "Chase, go to work." She said sweetly.

"What?" He asked.

"Peyton insists she will come and help me. And anyway, I need my maid of honor to help me plan my goregeous wedding!" She said giggling.

"Alright then. Are you sure she wants to do it?"

"She said she was positive."

"Okay. I'll see you later babe." He said, kissing Brooke. "Now go rest!" He added, whacking her butt.

She got back on the phone with Peyton and went back on the bed. "Can you come over, hun?"

"Be there soon."

"Okay." She said as she hung up the phone and heard a knock on the door.

She got up from the bed, and walked over to the door.

"Hi Brooke." A blonde woman said.

"Haley."

"I am so sorry! I ruined everything! Are you okay? Yesterday you weren't feeling very well."

"I'm on bed rest Haley, for a few days, and I really need to rest." Brooke said.

"I really am sorry." Haley put in.

"I know you are."

"Do you forgive me?"

"Yeah." Brooke said. "So did you talk to Nathan?"

"He asked my how the party was and I just told him that Rachel and I got into a fight. He didn't look too pleased. So.. anyway, I gotta head off to work. I just wanted to stop by and apoligize. I'll talk to you later, Brooke."

"Bye girly."

* * *

"So, Peyton, I ordered red and yellow roses and I picked the blue bridesmaid dresses." Brooke said.

"That's great. What else?"

I got the photographer from this website," She pointed to the screen, and the cake from the shop down the corner."

"Good Choice, Brooke."

"Thank you darling."

"Where is the honeymoon?"

"Chase is surprising me! Isn't he romantic?" Brooke said, dreamy.

"Yes, he is." Peyton said.

"My dress..well you've seen it. I'm just scared it won't fit."

"Brooke, it will fit. And what did the doctor say about being so stressed?"

"Fine!"

"It'll be fine, the wedding will be perfect."

"My flower girls are Lily and Rachel, my ring bear is James. And Chase's two brothers, Lucas, and Nathan are the groomsmen. Rachel, Bevin, Haley and you are my bridesmaids. You, my dear, are also my Maid of Honor."

"Good good!"


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

**Previous Chapter:**

_"So, you are under some stress from all the wedding planning and stuff like that?" The doctor asked._

_"Yes. Could there be problems with the baby because of it?" Brooke asked worried, as she held Chase's hand tightly. _

_"Yes, that's a possibility. Researchers have long known that during times of stress, the brain releases several hormones, including one called corticotrophin-releasing hormone, or known as CRH." She said, pausing before speaking again so they could take it all in._

_"In past research, women who deliver prematurely or have low-birth-weight babies were often found to have high levels of CRH in their bloodstream, and other studies show a greater risk of miscarriage in women reporting stress," She paused again._

_"So, right now I want you, Brooke, to just stay in your bed and rest. Just for 2 days. You can get up to get yourself something to eat and go to the bathroom of course, but I want you to get more rest than you usually do." The doctor said. _

Chapter 24

**2 days later**

It was in a week. The best day of her life, was almost here. She couldn't believe it. She would be married to Chase. She would be Brooke Davis Adams.

Brooke pictured it. The wedding. She saw the roses and she saw herself walking down the isle, looking so beautiful in her wedding dress. Her hair was down, loosly curled. Brooke started walking down the beautiful isle, covered in rose petals that Lily and Rachel had thrown all over the place.

It was perfect.

"Brooke? Brooke" Peyton yelled.

"What?"

"You were in your own zone for a second. You okay?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine, just thinking about the wedding." Brooke said as she gave a smile.

"It'll be great," Peyton told. "Are you feeling okay? I mean is your stomach hurting?"

"Eh, just a little bit. I think I'm going to lay down. The doctor said rest often."

"Yeah, okay."

"But, love, is everything ready for the wedding?"

"Yup, the flowers, the dresses, everything's in order."

"The photographer?"

"Yup. Brooke, everything is fine. Now, go rest."

"Come with me, we can watch tv."

* * *

"So have you or are you gonna talk to Lucas? Or do you want to be with Jake?"

"I wish I could be with Lucas." Peyton said. "But, I don't think that he does. I blew it."

"Well, it was pretty stupid to kiss Jake!" Brooke said angrily.

"Okay, I'm gonna say the hormones made you say that." Peyton said.

"Me too." Brooke said, knowing that she wouldn't of gotten that mad and looking confused.

* * *

"So are you going to talk to Peyton man?" Nathan asked as Lucas and him went for a run.

"I don't know. I'm still a little bit angry with her, and it's hard to even see her. I don't know what I'm gonna do at the wedding." He said, out of breath as they stopped at the rivercourt.

"Yeah, I know," Nate said, stopping and noticing the basketball the was on the grass. "Hey, you up for a game?"

"Of course I am." He said, grinning. "We'll see what you got..." He paused. "Old man." He smirked.

Nate laughed. "I'm the same age as you! Actually, I'm younger than you."

"Oh yeah." Lucas said laughing.

"So who's the old man now?" Nathan said, shooting the basketball and sinking it in.

**Hey guys! I won't be writing another chapter for a few days, so please bear with me! I hope you are excited for the wedding and upcoming chapters! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!**


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

Chapter 25

**4 days later**

Peyton's apartment

"Brooke, you okay? How is it?" Peyton said nervously as she knocked on the door of the bedroom. She knew that this was one of the most nerve-racking times. Every bride would be scared at this moment. Scared that something would be wrong. Brooke was trying on the wedding dress.

"Oh no." Brooke said quietly. "OH MY GOD!!" She screamed.

"Brooke?! What is it-" She said as she opened the door, but then immediately stopped. She looked at the dress.

"The dress. It doesn't fit." She said, in complete disbelief. "My wedding dress doesn't fit!!" She yelled as she turned to Peyton. Her bra on and the dress not even fitting around her bump, she sat on Peyton's bed.

"Okay, just calm down, honey." Peyton said.

"Calm down?! Peyton my wedding is in three days! Three days!! And my stupid wedding dress doesn't fit me!"

"Okay, um...We'll go back to the store, and make them fix the dress for the wedding."

"Let me change." She said as she quickly got a pair of shorts on.

* * *

**Bridal Shop**

"Hi, what is your name?" Brooke asks quickly with a hint of anger in her voice.

The lady looks up at Peyton and Brooke. "My name is Claire..Can I help you?'

"Yes you can-" Brooke yells at her but is interrupted by Peyton's voice.

"Uhh..Brooke..I..I think I should uh take if from her," Peyton says as Brooke looks at her.

"You seem uh..a little umm..angry." Peyton said, looking a little bit scared, not wanting to further anger a 3 1/2-month pregnant angry woman.

"Angry! I'm not angry!" Brooke yelled loudly, "I just want them to fix my damn dress!"

People immediately looked at Brooke and whispered to each other.

Brooke turned around, feeling a little bit embarrassed.

She inhaled and exhaled and then spoke to them. "Sorry." She turned to Claire. "I'm sorry..Claire. You see my dress doesn't fit and I'm pregnant and my wedding is in three days." She gulped. "So, I'm not doing so good." She gave out a nervous laugh.

* * *

"Nathan, I just don't think I can do this."

"Haley-"

"But I'm trying to stay in this for that little boy and girl." She said as her voice cracked and looked ou the window at her kids playing on their swings. She really didn't want to put them through this.

"But Haley you need to be what's most important to your kids, a good mother." 

"But then I can't help i that you have feelings for someone else, can I?" She paused, her eyes watering up.

"I-..I tried.." She said her voice breaking once again. She tried to look at Nathan through her watery eyes.

"I tried to be good enough for you." She looked back at the window, at her children laughing and running and playing in their backyard.

"So this wouldn't happen." She said.

"Haley you are good enough!"

She looked up at him, a confused and angry look thrust upon her face. "What?" she said in disbelief. Her eyes filled with tears. "Well obviously not." Haley whispered.

* * *

Lucas sat against the wall, his cell phone clutched in his hand.

The contact "Peyton Sawyer" was on the screen, just waiting to be called. He wondered if he should because he didn't want it to be awkward at the wedding.

Peyton's probably hurting right now. He thought.

Contact "Peyton Sawyer" Deleted.


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

**Previous Chapter **

_"Uh..Brooke..I..I think I should uh take if from her," Peyton says as Brooke looks at her. _

_"You seem uh..a little um..angry." Peyton said, looking a little bit scared, not wanting to further anger a 3 1/2-month pregnant angry woman. _

_"Angry! I'm not angry!" Brooke yelled loudly, "I just want them to fix my damn dress!" _

_People immediately looked at Brooke and whispered to each other. _

_Brooke turned around, feeling a little bit embarrassed. _

_She inhaled and exhaled and then spoke to them. "Sorry." She turned to Claire. "I'm sorry..Claire. You see my dress doesn't fit and I'm pregnant and my wedding is in three days." She gulped. "So, I'm not doing so good." She gave out a nervous laugh. _

- 

_"But I'm trying to stay in this for that little boy and girl." She said as her voice cracked and looked out the window at her kids playing on their swing set. She really didn't want to put them through this. _

_**"But Haley you need to be what's most important to your kids, a good mother." **_

_"But then I can't help i that you have feelings for someone else, can I?" She paused, her eyes watering up _

_"I-.I tried." She said her voice breaking once again. She tried to look at Nathan through her watery eyes. _

_"I tried to be good enough for you." She looked back at the window, at her children laughing and running and playing in their backyard. _

_"So this wouldn't happen." She said. _

Chapter 26

"Your dress...doesn't fit.. um. Okay! Then we obviously need to get to work!" Claire said, looking at them.

"Yeah." Brooke said, nervously.

"Alright..um, do you have the dress?"

Peyton held up the dress that was covered by a plastic bag.

"Okay. You want to keep this design, right? Because since we're fixing it, we could just start over. Or you could keep this design and we'd only need to get a little bit of extra fabric so it would fit you correctly."

"Oh, no, this is gonna be my dress!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Great." She said, smiling. "Now let me get the girls and we'll start working on this!" She said as she walked away from the counter and went in the back to find them.

Peyton and Brooke exchanged nervous looks and they grabbed each other's hands.

* * *

"So four years ago Whitey asked you to play on his team. Why didn't you?" Rachel asked Nathan as they sat down at the table in Nathan's kitchen.

"I had a son. I had to take care of him, Rachel, be a father. My dream had to wait."

"You gave up your dream for your kids. That's amazing, Nate. You must be an awesome father."

"Thanks." Nathan smiled at her. "You know, when people get to know you well, you're actually a really great person."

Rachel beamed and smiled. "Yeah, I guess I'm not that bad after all." She said, winking at him.

* * *

Lucas walked through the streets with his little sister, Lily.

"Luke it's your books!" She said, pointing to the many copies of Lucas' 3rd best seller.

"Yeah it is Lily. That's your brother's book."

"When I grow up, I want to be an author."

Lucas smiled. "We'll see."

"Just like you." She said.

Lucas laughed and smiled. He held Lily's hand and kept walking.

He looked out in the distance of the town he grew up in. Then he saw a familiar face, one he hadn't seen in 3 years.

"Mouth?"


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

Chapter 27

**Dedicated to Allison. I got the vows from you, from your page. I hope you don't mind. Thanks a lot :)**

* * *

"Nathan, you don't even open up to me anymore! How in the world is this going to work out?!" She yelled at him angrily.

"Why do you blame everything on me!" He yelled back at her.

James sat leaning against the door, crouched down as he held his knees up to his chest. His eyes were puffy and red, while he sobbed. He tried to calm himself down, as he rocked back and forth, still clutching his knees.

"Well I'm not the one who has feelings for another woman!" Haley said, while tears of rage and sadness filled her eyes.

James immediately stopped as his heart sank. _What?_ _No, that wasn't possible. He couldn't. It wasn't true. It just wasn't. Dad couldn't have feelings for anyone except Mom. What happened to them?_

So many questions and thoughts raced through his head like speeding cars.

He suddenly found himself getting up. The tears fell from his eyes and onto the carpet.

James walked into the room, desperatly wishing it was all a dream, that he would just wake up and everything would be fine. His parents would be fine.

He fell onto his bed and cried himself to sleep, just wishing that it would all go away.

Nathan laid down on the bed.

Haley watched him for a second before walking over to the bathroom. Her hand covered her forehead.

She remembered before, and how in love she was, how perfect everything was, and was supposed to be.

_"Nathan, it's been said that there's one word that will free us from the weight and the pain of life. And that word is love. And I believe that. That doesn't mean that it hasn't been hard, or that it won't be. It just means that I've found stillness and bravery in myself when I'm with you. You make me brave. And I will love you until the end of time. This I vow to you today."_

_"Last year we sat on the beach and I told you how much I loved you, and how I would always, always protect you. And that day nobody believed that this would work. But I don't think anybody understood the love that I have for you. Because if they did, they would have never doubted us, so I wanted to marry you all over again in front of most of our world. Because today, when I look into your eyes, my love for you only grows. It's even stronger now. My love will never waver. This I vow to you, today, and Always and Forever."_

A tear rolled down Haley's cheek, thinking about the day they got married again. She was so happy.

She walked out of the bathroom. Haley looked at Nathan, who was looking hurt as he starred at the wall above him.

"What happened to us?" She said, tears still in her eyes.

He looked up at her.

"I wish I knew, Haley." Nate said. "I wish I knew."

* * *

Nathan drove. Not knowing where he was going, he just drove.

_What had happened with my life? He thought. I got married too young, had kids too young, and was not ready for any of it. Maybe Haley Should've stayed on tour and never came back. _

A car turned into Nathan's lane and he was completely unaware.

_Wait, what was am I talking about? I wouldn't have his kids if Haley didn't come ba-. _

The light changed to red and the car in front of him put on the brakes.

Nathan suddenly realized and yelled, "Shit!" as he slammed the brakes.

The car stopped inches away from the other car's bumper. Nathan let out a sigh of relief.

His cell phone rang. It was Haley. He needed to clear his head, he couldn't pick it up now.

The light switched to green, and Nathan drove. Just drove

* * *

Brooke couldn't sleep. Her stomach hurt and she was nervous. Her head was full of scared thoughts of not being a good wife and mother. She had never been any of them, and neither did her mother, so she was never there for her to teach her about them. She had no clue.

She looked over at Chase who was sleeping with his back facing to her.

But Chase's eyes were open, he was wide awake. He heard Brooke move and turned to her.

Brooke looked into Chase's eyes. "I'm scared Chase, I'm so scared." She said, trying to hide in her voice of how scared she really was.

Chase put her arm around Brooke and tried to comfort her. Brooke tried not to cry, but couldn't help herself and cried into his chest.

* * *

"So, I don't know what to do." Nathan said while he was drunk at Rachel's condo, sipping a beer.

"Nathan, I think you should stop drinking. Because you are not staying here tonight..and I think it was really rude to just barge in here, take out a beer from my fridge and start talking to me about Haley and your relationship."

But Nathan ignored her. "The...uh..reason.." He said opening his eyes widely. "that..um..Haley..yeah that's her name..I forgot." He said, laughing.

Rachel looked at him disgusted. She obviously hadn't talked to Haley since Brooke's engagement party and was still angry at her, but she did not want to be hearing about this.

She looked up at him angrily.

"and I..are having.. uhh..problems is because..I..told her that..," He said, taking another sip of his beer, "I uh..had uh...what do you call it? Uh. feelings, I think. For, uhh _you." _Nathan finished of the beer and looked at Rachel, who had a shocked look on her face.

He leaned into her face and kissed her.

* * *

Hey! So how'd you think of the chapter? I want to know what you think, negative, or postive. Do you completely hate this chapter, or love it? This chapter was a long one, but I liked it.


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

**Previous Chapter:**

_Nathan leaned into her face and kissed her. _

_

* * *

_

_"I'm scared, Chase, I'm so scared." _

Chapter 28

"Nathan," Rachel said softly as she pulled away. She didn't want to, because she liked Nathan. But, it didn't matter. He had kids, and a wife. Even if their relationship wasn't going well, she wasn't going to mess it up even more by letting him kiss her. But, he was also drunk. How could she believe anything he was to say?

She wanted him to go. But, he was drunk. He couldn't go anywhere.

"Come with me." She said quickly, grabbing his arm and her purse.

She looked at the clock before leaving.

11:42.

* * *

"What's up, Brooke?"

"Nothing, it's nothing." Brooke said once she stopped crying.

"It's obviously not nothing." He said.

"I'm just a little scared with the baby and everything. Just not being good enough."

"Aww..Brooke. How can you be scared? You're gonna be great."

* * *

"Okay, Nathan," Rachel said sternly as she helped Nathan into the car. "We are not taking you home right now, since you're obviously drunk from the beers you took out of my fridge," She put in, glaring at him.

"Thanks by the way," Rachel added angrily. "And I know that Haley doesn't want you to come home to see you like this."

She put on her seatbelt and pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

"Hey Brooke, I'm sorry to be calling so late." Haley said as she sat down on her kitchen table.

"Do you mind calling Rachel to ask where Nathan is? We got in a fight, and he left the house."

"I'm so sorry Haley," Brooke said on the phone. "Yeah, sure, I'll call Rachel."

"Thanks Hun."

Brooke hung up the phone and dialed Rachel's number.

"You've reached Rachel Gatina," Rachel's voice said on the answering machine, "I'm not here right now, but leave a-"

Brooke hung up the phone. _Where the heck is Rachel? _She thought angrily.

* * *

Rachel pulled up to the parking lot of Lucas' apartment. She got out of her seatbelt, and Nathan came out of the car, not walking straight. Rachel had to hold his arm. They walked up through the stairs and came to his room.

Rachel knocked on the door and and a little bit later Lucas opened the door and appeared.

"Lucas." She said sighing and smiling at him. She looked over at Nathan who fell to the floor once Rachel let go of his arm.

* * *

"Where could he be Brooke?" Haley said worried.

"I don't know, but don't worry, Haley, he'll come home." Brooke said trying to comfort one of her best friends.

"I'm not really sure about that." Haley said shaking her head. She took a sip of her coffee, as she still waited for Nathan to walk through the door as she sat at the kitchen table hopelessly.

* * *

"Yeah, sure Rachel, he can stay with me tonight." Lucas said, opening the door up for Nathan.

"Thank you. Could you call Haley? I don't want her to be worried," Rachel asked, seeing that Nathan had already walked in and crashed to the sofa.

"And I can't call her because I don't want her to know that he came by." She said, looking down at the floor.

"I understand Rachel." He said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I'll see you tomorrow for the wedding rehearsal." She said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks again, Luke."

"Yeah, your welcome." He said as Rachel walked out of the door. He closed it and walked over to Nathan who was out.

"God, Nate." Lucas said shaking his head as he grabbed the phone and walked into his bedroom.

-

I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I've been really busy. Tell me what you think about the chapter, I love to hear them.


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

Chapter 29

**"Don't Know Why"- Norah Jones playing.**

Brooke starred out at the isle that would soon be covered in rose petals. At the place where she would soon get married. A pleased look was on her face, as she crossed her arms and put her hand through the natural, loose curls in her dark, brown hair.

They had just finished the rehearsal and it was a little bit past lunch time. Yes, Brooke knew it had been late, considering that her wedding was the next day. But it just turned out that way, and Brooke learned to just deal with it.

Everyone was going to Karen's house for a lunch instead of going to a dinner like most people do. Mouth was also coming, after Lucas invited him, making it a surprise for everyone.

Brooke still starred out, not admiring the beautiful atmosphere anymore, but thinking about the lunch. She had just realized that Peyton and Lucas were going to be there, that meaning it would be the first time they would speak, yet if they would speak at all, in a couple of months. She hoped that it wouldn't stop them from enjoying the lunch, and she also hoped that they would talk, or maybe, even better, forgive each other and move on. But Brooke wondered if they would ever be able to.

_It would be a shame if they didn't._

Someone reached and put their hand on Brooke's shoulder, which made Brooke jump.

"Oh, Brooke! I'm sorry!" Haley said, her daughter on her hip. Rachel giggled when Brooke smiled at her.

"That okay, Haley. What's up?" She she said as she put her hands out, motioning to take Rachel. Haley gave Rachel to Brooke and Brooke kissed the two-year-old on the forehead.

"I wanted to ask you if you were coming in the car with us or are you going with Chase?" She said politely.

"Oh Honey, I'm coming with you!" Brooke said grinning.

"You ready?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, let me just get my purse." Brooke added, handing back Rachel after she tickled her. Rachel giggled nonstop and Haley smiled, looking into Brooke's eyes.

"You're gonna be an awesome mother, honey, you know that?" Haley said, giving one sweeter smile before watching tears fill Brooke's eyes. Brooke beamed as a tear slid down her cheek. She walked away from her friend to go find her purse.

* * *

All the girls arrived at Karen's house, Lily rushing towards them. Brooke stepped out, putting her hand on her small bump and turned, facing the house as she saw Lily running to Brooke, giving her a quick hug and putting her head on Brooke's stomach. Brooke laughed and smiled, kneeling down to Lily as she put her finger on her nose.

"How are you, sweetie?" Brooke asked the cute, little girl.

"I'm good," She replied. "There is a surprise for you!" Lily said, putting a finger to her mouth as though it was still a secret to Brooke.

"Really?!" Brooke said playfully. "A surprise for me?!"

"Yes!!" Lily said, nodding. "Come inside and see!" She said, taking Brooke's hand and rushing her inside.

She opened the door, yelled "Mommy!!" and ran to Karen.

Brooke stepped inside and gasped as she saw Mouth, giving Rachel a hug. Her eyes widened and she suddenly felt very emotional.

"Mouth!!!" She screamed. "OH MY GOD!!" Brooke said, running over to him. He saw her and he smiled, hugging her tightly.

"God, I've missed you Brooke!" He said. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks, I want you to come!"

"Thank you, Brooke. I'd love to. And you're pregnant?!!"

Brooke laughed.

How far a long are you?" He asked.

She pulled her light purple baby doll tight to her stomach and turned so he could see her small belly. "Three and a half."

"Now that everyone's here, we can eat." Karen suggested.

* * *

Brooke walked over to Chase and kissed him gently on the lips, while everyone else sat down at the table. Peyton and Lucas's eyes met, and Lucas looked away, leaving Peyton uncomfortable.

* * *

A lot of conversation was going on and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves.Brooke hadn't felt this good in a couple of days, having stomach aches all the time didn't make the days go very well.

She glanced over at everyone. Peyton and her were discussing her pregnancy, Haley was feeding Rachel and Nathan and her were laughing at Luke's jokes. Rachel and Mouth were talking about what Mouth had done the past few years, and Karen was being showed a painted picture made by her daughter, Lily.

But not everyone was enjoying themselves inside.

Haley had been told that her husband had stayed at Luke's but the occasional looks Nathan and Rachel shared when Rachel looked away made her think otherwise and question it.

Rachel had been wanting to talk to Nathan, but knew she couldn't not in front of everyone. She wondered what Nathan told Haley, if he told her anything.

Nathan hadn't told Haley that he kissed Rachel and was feeling awful about it. All his chances of him and Haley ever being like before had officially flushed away.

Mouth, though he seemed to be fine, and tell Rachel that his life the last four years had been great, he had lied. There was an ache in his heart where a girl used to be, and though he tried to hide it, he felt as though everyone could see right through it.

* * *

Lucas was sitting on his bed, looking sad and upset. It was eleven at night now, and Chase was in the other room. Even though he was cracking jokes throughout the evening, he was hurting so much inside.

No one knew how much Peyton had hurt him, kissing Jake. He tried to cover it up, and well, he obviously did a good job.

Sometimes he wished that she could feel the pain that he felt. He knew that she was probably hurting too, but he knew that there was no way that she felt worse than he did.

_I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life with her. I loved her... I love her._

_And I just thought she loved me back._

* * *

Brooke was wide awake, she lay motionless on her bed, one of her closest friends, Peyton, awake too.

She winced from the pain in her stomach.

"Brooke, you okay?" Peyton said.

"Yeah, I'm fine, my stomach just hurt for a second."

"Aww..I'm sorry." She said.

"It's okay." She said, laughing. "I'm not going to sleep tonight, I'm too excited!"

"Well, then talk to me. Are you excited for the baby?" She asked.

"Yes, I am. So much." Brooke added.

"So..How-" Peyton asked as they drifted of in conversation, not going to bed for at least another hour.

* * *

Hey, How'd you like the chapter? Just to let you know, the wedding is not going to be just one chapter. It will be many. : D Hope everyone's excited:p 


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Dante once wrote, _"Remember tonight, for it is the beginning of always. _

Chase sat down at the table in Luke's apartment, taking a sip of coffee. So many emotions filled inside him.

**Happiness.** Today, he was getting married. Brooke Davis would soon become his wife. Brooke Davis Adams. It was the best day of his life, other than the birth of their child in about half a year.

_A promise, like a reward for persisting through life so long alone,_

**Nervousness and Fear**. What if everything didn't go as planned? He hoped to God it would.

_A belief in each other and the possibility of love._

"Chase!" Lucas said as he walked over to him and patted him on the shoulder. "You're getting married!"

_A decision, to ignore, simply rise above the pain of the past._

Chase laughed. "Yeah, I know." He said, holding the ring and then putting it back in the box.

_A covenant, which at once binds two souls..and yet severs prior ties. _

"Are you excited?" He asked, taking a seat next to him.

_The celebration of the chance taken, and the challenge that lies ahead._

"More than I'll ever be." Chase smiled and then looked at Lucas with a really glad face.

_For two will always be stronger than one._

"Hey, I need you to do something for me."

_Like a team braced against the tempests of the world._

_And love will always be the guiding force in our lives._

_For tonight is mere formality. _

_Only and announcement to the world of feelings long held..promises made long ago in the sacred space of our hearts."_

* * *

Peyton stood in the closet of her apartment, staring at Brooke's wedding dress while hearing her friends talking. All the bridesmaids slept over at Peyton's. 

It was beautiful, Brooke's dress. And she would look amazing in it.

Peyton heard footsteps behind her but continued to look at the dress.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Brooke said sweetly and calmly.

Peyton turned around. "Brooke." She said, wiping her tears away.

Brooke pulled her into a long hug. "I love you, P. Sawyer." She said softly, as if trying to hold back her tears.

"I love you too, B. Davis." Peyton said.

They walked into the kitchen, arms around each other, smiling as they saw Rachel, Haley, and Bevin laughing while sitting at the kitchen table. They all stopped laughing when they saw tears in both of Peyton and Brooke's eyes.

Rachel stood up and walked over to Brooke and Peyton, giving both of them hugs. When she finished hugging Peyton, she turned to Brooke and stopped.

"Brooke." was all she could make out, looking teary herself. She hugged Brooke and then said, "You're really good, Miss Davis, making me cry."

Everyone laughed a little bit and then someone knocked on the door. Haley got up and opened it, looking completely surprised. "Luke!" She said, hugging him.

"Woah!" Brooke said. "Luke! What-" She said, as Luke handed her a dozen roses and then hugged her. "They're from Chase. Since he couldn't give them to you, he asked me to."

"Aww...Tell him I miss him, okay?" Brooke said.

"Okay," Luke said. Lucas took turns giving the girls hugs and when Luke reached Peyton he stopped.

"Peyton." He said quietly looking down for a second before looking back at her and reaching out his hand.

Peyton hesitated, but then took Luke's hand and pulled him into a hug. Luke accepted and whispered, "I miss you" in Peyton's ear.

Peyton looked really shocked but then she smiled after and mouthed to him, "I miss you too."

Brooke immedieatly noticed and jumped in excitement.

"Thanks Luke." She said, managing to get it out.

"Yeah, sure, Brooke."

"Shouldn't you be getting ready?" Rachel said, smirking.

He turned to Rachel and said playfully,"Shouldn't you?"

"Hey! We were just about to and then you came in!" Brooke said laughing.

Lucas laughed. "Well, then I guess I should go. I'll see everyone soon." He said, taking on last look at everyone before leaving.

"So, Brooke. Let me help you get ready, sister!" Peyton said.

"Well, all of us," Rachel said, "Are going to get ready in your other bathroom, and we'll help you when we're done, Brooke."

"Okay, girlies. Well I'm gonna go get my wedding dress on!" She said happily before turning to Peyton and taking her hand. They walked into the closet, and looked at the dress one last time before they started getting ready.


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

Chapter 31

_"That song reminds me of you, of us.._

Brooke and Peyton just stared at the mirror, looking so shocked, but so happy. Peyton grabbed Brooke's hand as tears filled her eyes.

Brooke's wedding dress look so good, and Brooke's hair was down, her brown, curly hair on her shoulders.

_"You understood me, when no one else did._

Brooke saw that Rachel, Haley and Bevin walked in from the mirror. She turned around, tears streaming down the side of her face.

_"You _were my eyes. 

"Brooke." Haley, said, looking shocked. "Oh my god."

"Brooke!" Rachel yelled. "You look hot!"

Brooke laughed. "So do you three. Oh my god." She said shaking her head, and feeling so happy.

_"I can't even explain the love I have for you. The way that you make me feel. 5 years ago, when I had never felt this way before. It was strange, almost like something was wrong. But at that moment, I knew that I was in love. That I loved you." _

"Everything will be perfect today." Bevin said, sighing.

"We really don't know that though, and that's what's making me nervous." Brooke said, putting her hand on her stomach. "Ow!!."

"Noo!" Peyton said annoyed. "It's your wedding day! Your stomach can't hurt!"

"Well, guess it can." She said, disappointed look on her face.

* * *

Chase straightened out his tie, looking in the mirror. He opened the drawer in Lucas' apartment, and took out the box with the ring he would give to Brooke, and slid it in the pocket of his tux. He smiled, as he thought of how beautiful Brooke was looking right now.

"Wow, dawg, you look nice." Skills said. "But I look good too."

Chase laughed. "Hey Skills. Thanks."

Nathan walked in. "You almost ready?" He asked.

"Yeah, I am." Chase said, looking at himself once more before leaving the room.

* * *

"Karen!" Brooke said, opening the door to her and looking at Lily and Rachel, her flower girls.

"You two look adorable." She said, kneeling down to them and smiling.

"You look pretty too, Brooke." Rachel said, before Haley picked her up.

"Thanks Rach." Brooke said.

"Your stomach still hurting Brooke?" Bevin asked.

"Yeah, well just a little bit. It's fine, I'm fine, just nervous."

"Everyone is on their wedding day." Karen said.

"I wonder how Chase is right now." Brooke said, smiling.

"I bet he's fine." Haley said. "I remember my wedding." She said, grinning, and forgetting about all the problems she has had with Nathan his past couple months.

"Which one?" Peyton said. "The one where it was just your parents, or the one where Brooke and I wanted to pull each others hair out?" She laughed, and made a sound like a kitty cat.

Haley laughed. "The one where you and Brooke were..yeah." She said, laughing again.

* * *

Hey guys, I'm sooo sorry for the short chapter, the next one will be longer though, so bare with me. :p Tell me what you think, the reviews basically mean everything :D 


	30. Chapter Thirty

Chapter 32

**These chapters are dedicated to Jenna and Beth. They helped me A LOT. lol. Thanks so much. Hope you like the chapter.**

_"It's her hair and her eyes today,_

Brooke sat looking at the window, struggling to focus on where she was going and her wedding day, not the pain in her stomach.

_That just simply take me away,_

"You okay, Brooke?" Peyton asked, sitting right next to her and putting her hand on her shoulder. Peyton's hair looked so pretty, the length a little bit longer than shoulder, it curly and beautiful.

Rachel turned to look at Brooke once the light turned to red, eager to hear her answer.

_And the feeling that I'm falling further in love makes me shiver, but in a good way. _

"Yeah, I'm fine." Brooke said. She was scared and nervous though, but Karen said that everyone is nervous on their wedding day. And she needed to hold on to that right now.

_All the times I have sat and stared, as she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair,_

She knew that she loved Chase, and wanted to marry him. And with that, Brooke smiled, turning her head back to the window.

_and she purses her lips,_

_bats her eyes, _

_and she plays with me, _

_sitting there, slack-jawed, with nothing to say._

_

* * *

_

_**Half an hour later-**_

"You ready?" Lucas asked, grinning, as the car stopped.

"Yeah, I am." Chase said, opening the door and sliding the paper with his vows in his other pocket.

_'Cause I love her with all that I am,_

Because they didn't want Chase to see Brooke before the wedding, they made it so Chase and Lucas came later than the girls.

_and my voice shakes along with my hands, _

"I'm glad we're good friends, Luke." Chase said, them both walking up.

"Yeah, me too, Chase." Luke said.

_'Cause she's all that I see _

_and she's all that I need_

_and I'm out of my league once again._

* * *

**An hour later-**

"Brooke, you ready? We're almost about to start." Deb said, knocking on the door.

_It's a masterful melody,_

"Almost!" Brooke said, Peyton and Rachel helping with with the veil.

"Oh my god." She said, suddenly. "Peyton," She said with a sad face.

_When she calls out my name to me,_

"What?" Peyton asked. "You are going to have to walk down the isle with Lucas. Is that okay?"

"Oh.. Yeah. Okay. I guess."

_As the world spins around her, she laughs, rolls her eyes,_

"I mean, Rachel could always do it." Brooke said turning to Rachel, who nodded.

_And I feel like I'm falling, but it's no surprise._

"No, it's okay. I want to. He might actually talk to me." Peyton said.

_'Cause I love her with all that I am,_

"But I thought you two had that little thing earlier, don't deny it Peyt!" She said, grinning.

_and my voice shakes a long with my hands. _

Peyton laughed and then smiled. "I'm not even sure what you would call that..."

_'Cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea, _

Rachel smirked. "I think you call it something, P." She said. "Now, let's get your veil on."

_but I'd rather be here than on land. _

"I'm scared." Brooke said.

"What? Why?" Peyton said.

"Chase deserves better than me!" She said, panicing.

"Well, I don't think so. You _are_ pregnant." She said, looking like she was about to laugh, but tried to look serious.

Peyton flashed Rachel a rude look. "Brooke. Listen to me. He loves you, and you love him. Okay?"

"But, Peyt! What if I'm not a good wife!" Brooke said.

_Yeah, she's all that I see,_

"God, Brooke." Rachel said. "Why the hell are you babbling?" She said quickly, shaking her head. Peyton whacked her arm, looking angry.

"You're not helping!" Peyton said. "I'm getting Karen." She said, opening the door to the room and walking out to the entrance of the place, where Karen, Lily and Deb were greeting people as they came in.

"Karen." She said, and Karen turned to her, smiling.

_and she's all that I need,_

"Yeah, Peyton?" Karen said, looking down at her daughter tugging at her dress.

"We have a small problem."

"Is it Brooke?" Karen asked.

"How'd you know?"

"Because Brooke's the type of person who would freak out right before her wedding. I'll help."

"Thanks." She said quickly, as Karen walked over to the room that Brooke was in.

Peyton sighed and turned around. She headed back to the room.

_and I'm out of my league once again._

* * *

"Haley." Nathan said, after asking Lucas to bring James in the other room.

"Yeah."

"I uh..." He said, looking down at the floor. "I kissed Rachel.. I drove to her apartment and I got drunk."

Haley looked more angry than hurt. "You have got to be kidding me!!" She yelled at him. "You ass!" She said, walking off.

Nathan sighed, feel ashamed of himself

* * *

"You good?" Karen asked.

Brooke nodded, smiling.

"Okay, good." She said sweetly. "You look absolutely beautiful, Brooke." She said, admiring her.

"Thanks. So do you." Brooke grinned. "You know that you are a mom to me."

"I try to be." She said, laughing and smiling. "Now, let's get you married."

* * *

"Hey Luke." Peyton said, linking her arm in his as they walked down the isle together.

"Hey." He said, looking at all the people.

Rachel walked down the isle, as she linked her arm into Matt's.

"You're pretty hot." she said. "But, I have my eye on someone else."

Then Bevin walked down with Alex, but she wished she would be going down with Skills.

Haley walked down with Nathan, dreading it from all the anger she had towards him at the moment.

All the bridesmaids and groomsmen stood, while everyone stood up, ready for Brooke to come down the isle.

Rachel and Lily came down the isle, throwing red rose petals everywhere, giggling while they were having fun.

Brooke took a deep breath. She held the bouquet, and she started down the isle, her stomach hurting worse than before.

Many people sighed in amazement, Brooke looked so beautiful.

But it was exactly like Brooke pictured it. It was so amazing. The petals all over the isle. It was perfect.

Chase grinned as he looked at Brooke. "Wow." He mouthed to her.. which made her grin.

Brooke looked out at everyone smiling at her. She tried not to show pain, because her stomach was hurting now more that it ever had.

She walked up to where the bridesmaids was, and handed Peyton the bouqet of flowers. Peyton grinned at her, so happy that her best friend was getting married.

Lucas looked kind of confused, and out of it.

Brooke took Chase's hand, smiling. Chase looked so happy.

The priest looked at both of them and smiled. "You can say your vows to each other. Brooke, you may go first."

Brooke smiled and started, trying not to mess up.

"There is a song that many people know and love called 'Because You Loved Me' by Celine Dion." She said, looking at her family and friends and then looking back at Chase.

"And that song reminds me of you, of us. You understood me, Chase, when no one else did." She said, pausing. "You were my eyes. I can't explain the love I have for you, it's just there. I remember once, 5 years ago, I woke up, and I had never felt this way before. It was strange, almost like something was wrong. But, I realized then, that I was truly in love. I love you, Chase. And I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

Haley wiped a tear from her face, because she was so happy, and so hurt from Nathan.

"Okay, Chase, you can say your vows now."

Chase looked in Brooke's eyes, smiling a gorgeous smile.

"Dante had once wrote, "Remember tonight, for it is the beginning of always." An end of an old life, and a beginning of a new. Remember tonight, because everything will chane. And also, Remember before, and how much we didn't know about love. How it felt, or how it would feel. How this love would change us, as it is for me today. I have never felt anything compared to the way I feel for you Brooke. I love you Brooke." He said, know taking his eyes off Brooke and looking at all his friends.

"So remember tonight, for it is the beginning of always. A beginning of something new."

Brooke wiped a tear from her eye.

The priest continued. "If there is anyone who has a reason to believe that these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Brooke flashed a nervous smile.

Lucas looked at Peyton. Anger rushed through his body.

"Wait." Peyton heard, looking at that boy with blonde hair, completely baffled.

* * *

A few people gasped. Brooke turned around to Lucas, her face, tearing with rage.

"I'm so sorry. One second hun." She whispered to Chase before walking off to where she was standing and grabbing Lucas. She took him back down the isle, at which she just had went down, so angry.

She took him in the back where nobody could see them.

"Are you kidding me! My wedding day!!" Brooke yelled at him.

_What are you doing?! _Lucas' voice screamed inside him. _Are you a frickin moron?! This is Brooke and Chase's wedding day, damn it! God, what happened to you?!_

"Brooke, I am so sorry." He said sadly, meaning it.

Brooke looked at him, disgusted.

"Please, finish the service, I am so sorry."

Brooke rolled her eyes, looking so angry. Her stomach killed. _How could he do this to me on my Wedding day?!_

"Don't you **ever** do anything like this again." Brooke said, her voice deadly. Angry. She started walking back up to Chase.

She almost cried in pain from the hurting in her stomach. Brooke knew that all the crap was not good for the baby.

She started up the isle again, seeing everyone looking alarmed, curious, shocked.

Brooke took one more step before feeling drowsy, and in pain, as she gasped and fell to the floor.

* * *

Wow. Long chapter. One of my favorites that I've written though. I hope I get a lot of reviews. Thanks Jenna and Beth once again. 


	31. Chapter Thirty One

Chapter 33

Fear. That's exactly what he felt.

_All this feels strange and untrue, and I won't waste a minute without you. _

"Brooke!!" Chase yelled, rushing over to his unconscious fiancé, disbelief just pouring over him.

"Oh my god." Rachel said, looking extremely scared.

Two bouquets slammed to the ground, as they picked up their dresses and ran as fast as they could to one of their best friends.

_My bone aches, my skin feels cold, and I'm getting so tired, and so old. _

Many people stood up, and you could hear the many whispers and gasps that were shared with each other.

"Call an ambulance!!" Haley said as the panic was rising in her voice.

Nathan and Chase's two brothers ran, trying to get through the crowds of people, trying to help Brooke, while Lucas just stood there, still shocked, angry and confused about what he had done.

_The anger swells in my guts, and I won't feel these slices, and cuts. _

-

The ambulance took Brooke away, and Chase could only stand there, his face looking so incredulous, as he watched it, inching away from him.

_I want so much to open you eyes, cause I need you to look into mine. _

_Is she going to be okay? What about the baby? What the hell was up with Lucas? Did he have feelings for Brooke? Did Brooke have feelings for Lucas? _

He suddenly rubbed him forehead. _What are you saying? Of course she doesn't have feelings for him. _

"Chase," Haley said quickly, putting her hand on his shoulder.

He turned around, and he looked at Haley. She looked really shaken up, and her eyes were a little red. She had been crying, he knew it.

"Do you want me to take you to the hospital?"

-

"Lucas, what is wrong with you man?" Nathan said once he put his keys down on the table.

"Just don't, Nathan." He said, sitting down, his hand on his forehead.

"No." He said, sounding angry. "Brooke's like my sister." Nathan added, taking off his suit and throwing it on the couch.

"I can't believe you would do that!!" He said, yelling. "At her wedding day Luke!"

Rachel stepped downstairs, clutching her teddy bear.

"Daddy, are you okay?" She said, clueless of what had been going on, her face so innocent and cute that it made Nathan calm down.

"Yeah, honey, I'm fine. Can you go outside and play on the swing set?"

"Sure, daddy." She said, opening the screen door in the kitchen and running outside to her brother.

"Nathan. Please." Lucas said, shaking his head.

Nathan's anger rose so fast. He had never felt this angry in so long.

"Do you have feelings for her?!" He yelled.

"No." He said softly.

-

Chase ran to Brooke, speeding to her side.

They entered the hospital room, while Chase stayed with Brooke, his eyes only on her, unaware of anything going on around him. Haley stood outside the doorway, her hands shaking uncontrollably.

_Tell me you'll open your eyes,_

"Sir, you need to leave." The doctor told him.

"That's my fiancé!" He yelled, his voice cracking as he pointed to Brooke.

_Tell me you'll open your eyes,_

"I understand that." The doctor said. "But if you want her to be okay, we need you to leave."

Haley stepped into the room, taking Chase's arm, pulling him out of the room.

"Haley! It's Brooke!" He said sadly, his eyes tearing, pointing to her once again.

_Tell me you'll open your eyes. _

Haley looked into Chase's eyes, tears coming down from her own. "I know." She said to him. "Come on. Let's go." Her voice cracked at the end as she took his hand, and they walked out of the room.

They headed over to the waiting room, Haley looking for everyone else. Chase suddenly stopped, shaking his head. "I.. I need a minute to myself."

"Okay." She said, nodding, her face looking so sad.

Chase went the other direction, back towards the room, his eyes full of dripping tears, his hands shaking, and his whole body feeling numb.

He looked into the room and stopped.

"We're losing her!" A doctor yelled.

Chase stepped back against the wall. He slid his back against it and dropped to the floor, his hands and legs trembling, as he covered his face.

He was so scared. Tears ran down his face, his hands still shaking.

_Tell me you'll open your eyes. _

-

"Haley!" Rachel and Peyton yelled, running over to her.

"How is she?" Peyton said breathing in, her eyes all red and puffy.

Haley shook her head, crying even more, as she put her hands up. "I don't know." She said, her lip shaking.

Rachel turned around, putting her hand on her mouth but then put it down at her side because it was trembling so much.

_"When life comes rushing at you from our of the darkness, who will you choose to face it with? Will it be someone you trust? Will they be wise? And will their love for you help them to guide you to the light? Or will they lose their way in the darkness? Will they make noble choices? Or will that person be someone untested, someone new? Life comes rushing at you from out of the darkness, when it does -- is there someone in your life you can count on? Someone who will watch over you when you stumble and fall? And in that moment, give you the strength to face your fears alone?"_

-

Wow. I'm pretty much speechless. So what do you guys think? Please review, the reviews basically mean everything. Thanks!


	32. Chapter Thirty Two

**Hey everyone- Please review this one, I want to see how you like it. I worked really hard on it, so it means a lot.**

Chapter 34

_"Kahil Gibran once wrote, "You're reason and your passion are the rudder..and the sails of your seafaring soul. If either be broken, you can but toss and drift, or else be held at a standstill in mid-seas. For reason, ruling alone, is a force confining; and passion, unattended, is a flame that burn to it's own destruction."_

_(She Has No Time by Keane playing-)_

Haley stared out the window, her mind so far off from everyone else.

_You think your days are uneventful, _

The sun was shining so beautifully. But no one was thinking that.. No one cared about that. How could they? Today was supposed to be the best day of two people's lives. But, no.

It wasn't.

How could it turn out so horrible? How could this day, where everyone was supposed to be so joyful, excited, and loving, become so bereaved and miserable?

_And no one ever thinks about you. _

How?

No one could answer that question. It didn't seem possible.

Nothing could make anyone feel happy. Nothing would bring just the slightest bit of joy in their lives.

Not today. Not now.

_She goes her own way. She goes her own way. _

One of their best friends was losing their life today. Two people actually.

And all they could do was just wait, anxiousness inside them, along with sadness, anger, and grief, wondering about what's ahead of them.

_You think your days are ordinary. _

_And no one ever thinks about you,_

_But we're all the same. _

_And she can hardly breath without you. _

* * *

Chase longed to do something. He couldn't just stand there, watching his fiance die. He wouldn't do that. She was too important to him.

But what could he do?

He needed for her to be okay. He couldn't go on without her.

He missed seeing that smile, it brightening everything with it's delicateness. Chase needed to see that, it was the only thing going to ever give him hope.

_She says, "She has no time for you now"_

Chase bolted from where he was standing, not knowing where he was going, but just knowing that he couldn't stand there, he couldn't bare to watch lose her, but at the same time he didn't want to just let it happen. But he couldn't do anything about it.

He ran out of the hospital doors, and onto the sidewalk, his body shivering, tears rolling down his cheeks.

_She says, "She has no time"_

A car door was slammed, and Chase heard footsteps toward him. He looked up, not anymore tears in his eyes, but anger. He couldn't stand to look into those eyes. It made him fill up with rage so quickly, so quickly he didn't even know he could handle it.

"What are you doing here?" He said, a look of disgust on his face.

"Chase.."

_Well think about the lonely people,_

"No." He said, his face so angry it was almost scary.

"Don't you dare.. don't you dare ever think that you actually care about Brooke.. or about me."

_Then think about the day she found you, _

"Chase, let me explain."

"No. You don't even have the right to. You and me are not friends anymore. You blew it." Chase said coldly, looking straight into his eyes, wanting to make it hurt so bad.

_Or lie to yourself,_

"If Brooke isn't okay.." He said, shaking his head, "Well, you just better pray." Chase added, looking into his eyes one last time before turning towards the hospital.

_And see it all dissolve around you. _

_She says, "She has no time for you now" _

_She says, "She has no time for you now"_

_She says, "She has no time" _

* * *

Rachel paced back and forth in the waiting room, her stomach queasy. She inhaled and exhaled, trying not to cry, her breathing unsteady. She closed her eyes for a long time, her hands still shaking. If that doctor didn't come soon she didn't know how she could survive like this.

Peyton looked outside, watching Chase come in, and seeing Lucas standing there, hopelessly, so disappointed in himself.

She was so hurt from him, confused, and she couldn't take it.

Peyton got up, wiping her tears once again, and opened the door, as she then walked over to Lucas.

"Peyton.."

_Lonely people tumble downwards,_

She stared at him, right into his eyes, cold, as he looked down at his shoes. Her eyes started to water.

"Wha-" Peyton said, her jawed dropped, not knowing at all what to say.

"When you said you missed me was that just a lie?" She said sadly, tears falling from her eyes.

_And my heart opens up to you,_

"Do you see Peyton?" He said. "You hurt me so bad. I don't think you realize it. I am so confused, and realized that the only way to hurt you... was to stand up.. because I know that nothing could be worse to you than me having feelings for Brooke again." He said rudely, as he walked back to his car and drove.

Peyton took a few steps back, falling onto the bench, her hand on her mouth as she sobbed.

_"When she says, "She has no time for you now" _

* * *

"Brooke Davis?" The doctor asked.

_"She says, "She has no time for you now"_

Chase got up so quickly, and Haley squeezed Peyton's hand so tightly, Peyton couldn't feel it.

Everyone felt sick as they waited, just waited to hear the news.

_She says, "She has no time" _


	33. Chapter Thirty Three

**Previous Chapter**

_"What are you doing here?" He said, a look of disgust on his face. _

_"Chase.."_

_"No." He said, his face so angry it was almost scary._

_"Don't you dare.. don't you dare ever think that you actually care about Brooke.. or about me." _

* * *

_"Wha-" Peyton said, her jawed dropped, not knowing at all what to say. _

_"When you said you missed me was that just a lie?" She said sadly, tears falling from her eyes. _

_"Do you see Peyton?" He said. "You hurt me so bad. I don't think you realize it. I am so confused, and realized that the only way to hurt you... was to stand up.. because I know that nothing could be worse to you than me having feelings for Brooke again." He said rudely, as he walked back to his car and drove. _

_Peyton took a few steps back, falling onto the bench, her hand on her mouth as she sobbed. _

_

* * *

_

_"Brooke Davis?" The doctor asked. _

_Chase got up so quickly, and Haley squeezed Peyton's hand so tightly, Peyton couldn't feel it._

_Everyone felt sick as they waited, just waited to hear the news. _

Chapter 35- Dedicated to Jenna, I always promised I would. :p

The clapping thunder was loud, and you could hear the rain slamming hard against the window. She stared out of it, her face fale and her sobs heartbreaking.

He tried comforting her as he put her hand on her shoulder, her back facing him and she took it. She stood up and put her arms around him tightly as she cried.

**3 days earlier**

_Peyton felt a scaredness run through her body when she heard the doctor call Brooke's name. She still couldn't believe that less than 7 hours ago they had been getting ready, Brooke and her. That morning felt like a lifetime ago. _

_She grabbed Rachel's hand and Haley grabbed her's, and they didn't know how to feel at this moment. Nothing really made sense at the time. _

_Chase ran up to the doctor and Bevin and Skills came through the door following Mouth. _

_Bevin ran up to the girls and opened her mouth to speak, but stopped when she found all the girls standing up, holding each other's hands tightly, and looking really scared. She turned her head to the doctor who just started to talk to Chase. _

_"She's had a pre- eclampsia." _

_**

* * *

**_

_All the girls let go of each other's hands, not being able to speak. _

_"Is Brooke gonna be okay?" Chase asked after swallowing hard. _

_"I think she'll be okay. Her condition wasn't as worse as we thought." _

_Peyton burst into tears and Chase stepped to the left and covered his mouth before turning back to the doctor. _

_"Wait, how is the baby? Wouldn't you deliever?" _

_Silence. _

_

* * *

_

_"Please come with me." He said after he looked at everyone staring at him eagerly. _

_Rachel looked so disappointed, and that man that no one wanted to see at the moment walked once again through the doors. _

_Everyone turned to see Lucas standing there. _

_"Lucas." Haley said angrily. _

_"Luke, man, what are you doing here?" Skills asked. _

_"How is Brooke?" He said softly. _

_"I don't think you deserve to hear that." Peyton said as she walked up to him, looking straight in his eyes. _

_"Leave, Luke." Rachel said angrily. _

_"Please, Luke." Haley said, tearing up. "Go." _

_

* * *

_

_"Chase.." The doctor said softly. _

_Chase looked at the doctor, his face looking completely serious. _

_"..I'm sorry.. We would've delivered, but.. she lost it." _

_

* * *

_

At that moment he felt like a knife had stabbed him in the gut. He did today also, and all the days since then.

They just stood there, wrapping their arms around each other while Brooke cried into his shoulder, and Chase tried to hold it together but he was hurting so much inside.

"I can't believe we lost it." Brooke said between her sobs.

"I know babe."

"I had gotten so attached since the time I was pregnant," she said, "I loved that baby so much...and now it's gone." She added, crying once again.

* * *

The blonde and the red head sat at the table of a cafe, sitting there, not saying a word to each other, but knowing exactly what was on each other's minds.

Peyton and Rachel felt so bad for Brooke and Chase, their hearts hurt thinking about it. They wanted to comfort Brooke, to be there for her, but they didn't want to be in her face, there for her all the time, because they both knew Brooke needed space.

Rachel wiped a few tears, then started thinking about yesterday.

* * *

"I want a divorce, Nathan." Haley said, her eyes filled with tears.

"Haley.."

Haley closed her eyes, her lip shaking as she shook her head. "Did you know that James heard us fighting before? He knows that you have feelings for Rachel, Nathan," She said, watching Nathan's face change so quickly.

"I'm sorry. But I think you have someone else in your heart." She said, putting her hand on his cheek.

"and I want you to be happy..even if it's not with me." Haley wiped Nathan's tear.

"Haley.." He said once again. "Please." He begged.

Haley couldn't believe she was ever actually going to say this. "If you like Rachel.. go after her. I'm not stopping you." She said, wiping her own tear now and leaving the room.

* * *

I'm just gonna say one thing. I've **never** cried so much while writing a chapter. 


	34. Chapter Thirty Four

Chapter 36

The Blower's Daughter by Damien Rice playing. 

Nathan's minds still raced. It was six in the morning. We've been through so much, Haley and I. And all of this is going to end because we just give up? No. It won't happen. I won't let it happen. Haley's my wife. I need to step up and be a man and get her back. How the hell did I ever like Rachel? How could she determine my marriage. Why should I let her have control over that? She shouldn't, and there's no way in hell I'm gonna let her. 

_**And so it is.**_

"Haley!"

* * *

Brooke finally got the strength to get up in her clothes that had been worn the day before. She had been sitting at that kitchen table the entire night. She hadn't gotten any sleep, she had been crying the nonstop, the entire time. Now Brooke was just in complete shock.

_**Just like you said it would be.**_

She walked into the bedroom to find Chase out like a rock. He hadn't gone to bed until five when Brooke said she was going to bed. She had just tricked him so he could get some sleep. There was no way she was ever going to go to bed.

Not now. She thought as a tear rolled down her cheek.

_**Life goes easy on me.**_

_"Brooke." Chase said, running to her, where she sat down on the hospital bed. _

_"Chase," She said weakly. Chase kissed her on the forehead and looked into her eyes, but then realized that she would see those eyes and he quickly turned away. _

_Brooke noticed it and had confused look was on her face. She knew now that something was wrong and she turned her head. _

_"What's wrong?" She said, dreading the answer. _

_"..." _

_"Is it the baby?" Brooke said, panicky. _

_Chase nodded. "You.. you lost it babe" He said sadly. _

_Brooke's eyes fill with so many tears, but she would not let them fall. _

**_Most of the time. _**

_They just stared into each other's eyes. Brooke closed her's and let the tears come down. She couldn't handle it anymore and let herself break down as she started sobbing. He took her hand and the tears started forming in his own. _

**_And so it is. _**

She had never felt so much pain. Her heart hurt so much, and when she heard that sentence that he told her, that heart broke into a million pieces. She wanted to pick them up, and put them back together so she could feel happy again. But, she couldn't, as much as she wanted to. She just felt so lost. Even though Chase was there with her through it all, she never had felt more alone in her life.

**_The shorter story._ **

Brooke stopped in the hallway, and looked at the door that was closed. It never was, and that made her curious.

She stepped once and then put her hand on the knob as she slowly turned it. She stood there, looking at the beautifully painted yellow room with a rocking chair and a crib, and it felt like someone had stabbed her in the gut over and over again.

**_No love, No glory._ **

She stared at it, her hands started shaking and she turned around to see Chase, a sad face appearing.

"What.. What is this?" Brooke asked, her voice sounding uneasy.

**_No hero in her skies._**

His head looked down at the carpet, and she could tell that he looked about as hurt as she did.

**_I can't take my eyes off of you._ **

"The night. before the wedding. The guys and I set it up, Brooke, I'm sorry, I completely forgot about it until now."

She wiped a tear and licked her lips, turning around to the nursery. "Go." She said weakly, sitting down on the rocking chair set up and staring at the crib.

"Brooke.. I don't think it's a-"

"Please." She said.

**_And so it is._ **

"Okay." He said, walking down the hallway, feeling like a zombie, closing his eyes for a second before opening them once more.

Brooke put her hands on her thighs, exhaling, her voice shaky. She held them tightly, as if they were the only thing holding her up. She felt so weak, and she was shaking so much that she felt like she was going to faint. She closed her eyes so tightly, and her mouth was shaking and she felt that horrible feeling in her throat when she tried not to cry. But, she sobbed and she fell to the ground, cradling her stomach. She wasn't sure how she was able to go on. Not like this.

**_Like you said it should be._ **

-

Lucas ran, looking for the number, hoping it would be there._ 12... 12.. No, not 8_. He searched quickly, looking around. He stopped when we reached the door, the number 12 on it.

Luke knocked on it, hoping for an answer. He waited nervously, playing around with his hands.

**_We'll both forget the breeze._**

He saw a blonde appear when the door opened, and he smiled but then it faded when he saw the look on her face.

She was about to close the door, but he put his hand on it.

"Peyton! Please."

Peyton looked sad, and also angry with a firm look on her face.

"I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry." Luke said sadly, out of breath.

**_Most of the time._ **

Her face softened, but she still didn't look convinced.

"I forgive you." He said quickly. "I know you probably don't believe-"

**_And so it is._ **

Peyton quickly kissed Lucas and he touched her face, kissing her again.

"I missed that." He said, them both smiling, and Luke kissed her quickly again.

**_The colder water._**

* * *

Brooke walked slowly into the kitchen of their apartment, where she found Chase sitting down.

She wiped her tears and cleared her throat, her face sad.

"I'm leaving." She said weakly and sadly, picking up her suitcase.

**_The blower's daughter._ **

Chase looked shocked and acted quickly as she headed towards the door.

"Brooke!" He said, grabbing her arm that was on the knob.

**_The pupil in denial._ **

She looked at him from the corner of her eyes, as she started tearing up.

"Don't go. Please. I.. I need you Brooke." He said sadly. "I can't do this without you.. I need you." He said again, looking straight into her eyes.

**_I can't take my eyes off you._ **

She burst into tears, and he held her in her arms, as his eyes watered as well.

* * *

Haley walked towards the door, ignoring Nathan when he called her name again.

**_Did I say I loathe you?_ **

Why are you running from your problems? You need to talk to him. You love him. What are you doing? 

He wanted her to turn around, and tell him that she didn't want a divorce, and wanted to be with him again.

But she didn't, and that broke his heart.

**_Did I say I want to?_ **

As he watched her go, he missed her already.

**_Leave it all behind?_**

****

**_I can't take my mind off of you._ **

**_My mind.._**

****

**_'Til I find somebody new. _**


	35. Chapter Thirty Five

** Wow. It's been about three months I think. Three months. In that three months, I've written my first fanfiction. I still can't believe looking at the "Stats" and seeing 36 Chapters, 216 reviews, 31, 412 Hits, and 27 favorites and alerts. Right there. That's insane.**

**The chapter I just updated today, will be my last. I'll only write a sequel if you guys want me to. It's pretty sad, actually, ending this fic. I really was proud of myself.**

**Thank you so much to my readers, the people who have stuck with me as I wrote it myself. I hope you've enjoyed the journey, as I have myself. Thanks to Beth, Anna, Jenna, Ally, Manda, Hoes over Bro, and all you girlies who have helped me with it. I love you guys! XOXO**


End file.
